


Bishop Mates Queen

by CommanderHentai



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Impregnation, Netori, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHentai/pseuds/CommanderHentai
Summary: After Ylisse's victory over Plegia, Sumia finds herself dreading the arrival of her wedding day. Thankfully, the Shepherd's Tactician is more than willing to help her with that issue.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sumia
Comments: 30
Kudos: 145





	1. Quivering Bride

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time uploading and I wanted to give a very big "Thank you" to JLDavenport for kinda daring me to attempt this, as well as all the help he provided in making sure this thing came to fruition. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

Ever since the defeat of Gangrel and their triumph over Plegia, the streets of Ylisstol had been bustling with overjoyed citizens, relieved to have their people home again and to resume normal life after the harshness of war. The mood in the Palace however, felt even more exuberant entirely, with every nook and cranny of the great building seemingly overtaken with delight at the news of the Exalt’s upcoming wedding, and with everyone from the lowest maids to the loftiest nobles diligently making their own preparations for the big event.

Chrom was beloved all around the Halidom, and after everything that had happened, talk of his upcoming nuptials was the highlight of every conversation. The entire Halidom together was ready to put the cruel past behind them and celebrate this blessed event!

With, just one small exception…

“Oh no, oh, Naga! This is… how am I ever going to be ready in time for our wedding?”

… Sitting alone in one of the castle’s gardens, Sumia, Pegasus Knight and Queen-to-be, was quickly coming to dread the march of days before the wedding.

With so many of the servants working on the details and plans for the wedding preparations, Sumia had been left to make sure she was acquainted and ready for the responsibilities she would soon have as Chrom’s wife, the Queen of Ylisse. When it came to combat, there were few in the world who could compare to the Ylissean Pegasus Knights, and doubly so when she was also a member of the Shepherds. However, none of her previous life on or off the battlefield had given her any preparations for matters of diplomacy or governance. 

It all felt entirely beyond her, and the usual dark clouds that circled her thoughts only grew darker still as the date drew near… Would she be able to support Chrom like she’d promised, or would she fail like she always did and just become another of his burdens? What if she messed something up and cause an international incident!? 

Those concerns worried her endlessly, but at least there were guidelines and rules she could try to remember, Robin had already helped her with a lot of that, and Maribelle had begun coming to the Palace regularly for similar reasons. It was daunting, but she was at least somewhat confident she could acquit herself well enough to not make a giant hash of everything.

What worried her more, and what dampened her spirits more than anything else, was the thought of all the duties she could not study for. 

Her duty as a Queen was one thing, she was preparing for that as much as she could manage. But soon, she would also have her responsibility as Chrom’s wife, and she had absolutely no idea how to even begin preparing herself for marital duties! While Sumia had become a little more trusting of herself in combat, and she was starting to become confident of her cooking abilities, being a wife meant she needed to be able to please and to satisfy all of her husband’s needs, something she had absolutely no experience with. Which did a good deal to explain the masses of shredded flowers currently scattered all around her.

“I can’t just be completely unprepared for our first time!” she dreaded, plucking a petal from a small daisy clutched woefully in her hand, “The novels all make it sound so magical, so romantic… Bwah! But what if he hates it and can’t finish!?”

Even just imagining it sent her flustered face burning crimson.

“Ok, no, get a grip Sumia…” she scolded herself, remembering the element of training she had found, “You just need to keep practicing, like with those bananas, and slowly improve. Now… it was, something like this?”

Raising her hands to her mouth and trying to picture the fruit in question, she began to run through the sucking motions she had already attempted.  
‘Right, so, just open wider and try take it a bit deeper. The-’

“Just what are you doing?”

In an instant, Sumia froze, a cold shiver rushing through her, the words bringing her back to reality. Slowly she turned, her dread multiplying as she saw the Plegian Sorceress standing behind her, her face contorted in both bewilderment and confusion.

“H-H-Hi Tharja, wh-what brings you here?” 

Sumia was well aware of how clumsy she was, as well as her tendency to space out and go into her own little world, that was hardly a secret among any of the Shepherds and while she had grown accustomed to tripping in front of others, with Tharja it was a different story. Personally, Sumia didn’t harbour any ill-will towards the Plegian mage, and while Tharja mostly tended to keep to herself and act aloof around camp, she’d come to learn that under her cold exterior, Tharja was actually a rather friendly person! … At least, in her own somewhat twisted way. However, that same cold and distant act made it all the worse for Sumia to be found midway through such a humiliating act.

“Well, if it’s any of your business… I was on my way to see Robin. He’s probably got this head buried in some pile of documents and completely forgotten to eat, again,” she answered, motioning towards a small basket in her hand, “But now, here I’ve found you, muttering to yourself among a pile of dead flowers. I must admit, I was curious to see if our illustrious Queen-to-be was practicing dark magic?”

“Ah!?”

“But, I see it was just you ripping flowers apart, rather disappointing... I'll be leaving now, my love is waiting.”

“Wait Tharja!” Sumia called out with rather unexpected force, thoroughly shocking the mage for a second time.

“What is it, now?”

“Umm well, er… It’s just… *ahem* Y-You seem to have the whole doting wife situation under control?”

“Isn’t that obvious? Robin is simply the most wonderful man there is, how could I not desire to please him? Anything he asks of me is my greatest pleasure to fulfill.”

“S-So was it difficult for you to make him happy?”

“Of course not. Ever since the moment I first saw him, I knew I wanted to devote myself to him entirely, simple as that.”

“Then, er, th-then… I mean, a-as, as his wife…” glowing red with shame, Sumia stammered hopelessly under the Dark Mage’s neutral gaze, before finally getting all the words out in a sudden rush, “What about pleasing him!?”

“Pleasing him? It’s no different. What kind of wife would I be if I couldn’t? Any desire he has, I satisfy, thoroughly,” Tharja answered, a smirk rising on her face as she turned back towards the Queen-to-be. She wasn’t usually this talkative, but if the discussion was about her beloved Tactician, even she could spare a few minutes, “Of course, I want for nothing in return either… Hehe… I’m incredibly lucky to have such a gifted lover.”

“Oh well that's uh…” Now it was Sumia's turn to be stunned, her face turning a light crimson at the rather candid admissions about one of her best friends.

Slowly, Tharja inched closer to Sumia, her mischievous smirk rooting her in place. 

“Now… why the sudden interest in my “wifely” duties? If you want stories, surely all of those romance novels of yours should be enough.”

Too late to retreat and already in over her head, Sumia could only offer an awkward confession towards the dark mage, “W-Well, it’s just… You, you know how my wedding is coming up? I-I’m looking forward to it, of course! More than anything! And, and being a wife too, I’ve been practicing my best to make sure I do a good job! I can cook pretty well, and I’ve been managing with the housework, er mostly, but, I’m just, well, it’s… there’s…”

“You didn’t stop me to talk about cooking or domestic chores,” Tharja needled, her gaze somewhere between amused and interested, “Hehe, so that’s why you’ve got this sudden interest in how I please Robin? You’re worried about your own performance in the bedroom, aren’t you?”

Flushing bright red and stuck in place by the suddenly candid question, Sumia could not respond.

“Hehe… of course, well aren’t you just the perfect virgin Queen? You don’t know a thing about lovemaking, do you?”

“D-Did you!?” she forced out in response, not sure if it was a question or an accusation, “Before you got married?”

Tharja’s grin twisted into a scowl, and her humour turned cold, “Of course not, are you mocking me!? Do you think I’d ever let any man besides Robin lay so much as a finger on me? My skills are entirely due to him training me to be exactly the woman he desires.” 

Sumia shrank under the glare, but she did not retreat, not a single step. She’d already humiliated herself this much, she wanted to see this through, “Then, then you’re the same as me! You weren’t any more experienced than I was… So… Didn’t you worry, before your wedding? Didn’t you wonder if you might not be… be… good enough..?”

“Not good enough?” the sorceress tilted her head, as if she’d never before even considered the possibility that she would be unsuitable for her Tactician, “No, that would be impossible. I was only concerned with becoming whatever he wanted in a lover… I gave him my all, surrendered myself utterly to him, let him use me however he desired, and pleased him however he wished.”

The way she phrased it, and the sheer candid nature of her words seemed almost scary, Sumia had never imagined herself being dominant in bed, but the submission Tharja seemed to be describing was intense beyond even her raunchiest romance novels, it was hard to imagine… but she found herself swallowing heavily as her curiosity attempted to do so… as matching images and a lot more questions rose in her mind. Scary or not, the sight of someone as cold and proud as Tharja practically purring with delight as she talked about her time with Robin left no doubt that it had been an incredibly satisfying experience for both parties.

“And that,” she gulped, “Was… enough?”

“It was more than enough! Hehe… that entire weekend, I felt like I was drowning in ecstasy, I was so dizzy with pleasure I couldn’t even work the simplest hex,” he hands drifted over her womb as she spoke, but she gave no indication just which direction that was implying, “If there was ever anything he wanted from me, or wished of me, he only had to ask. And… he got very good at asking.”  
Somehow, with the way Tharja phrased that, Sumia doubted asking what Robin had been doing would be useful. Rather, she had an image of the Tactician in her mind, standing over the Sorceress with exactly the same commanding look he wore on the battlefield, using that tone of voice that every Shepherd trusted their lives to and obeyed implicitly. Chewing on her bottom lip, a gentle heat began radiating from her core as she pictured it, and she quickly banished the image from her mind.

“Can it really be so simple?”

She’d been wanting advice, and it seemed she’d gotten it. Perhaps that really was all she needed to do. It definitely, made sense, if she wanted to make Chrom happy, then all she needed to do was focus entirely on him and, and… pleasing him.  
…

Just as a bubble of relief had coalesced within her, it was immediately popped, and she hesitated. That was easy to say. It was dangerously easy to say.

For someone like Tharja, that might be enough, but Sumia was a woman who’d taken an entire day of burned pastries to cook Chrom a pie for lunch, who’d snapped three brooms while cleaning his office and who’d almost lost their entire stable of Pegasii when she’d left the gate open one morning. She was more than willing to work hard and learn from her mistakes, but she was not a woman who was accustomed to getting something right on her first try. Some very unappealing images arose in her mind as she imagined that future, along with the (imagined) sound of the Exalt crying out in pain or confusion. What if she was so clumsy, she broke him!? Then Ylisse wouldn’t have any heirs and the entire royal line would be in trouble!

And just like that, the good mood she had managed evaporated. Her face fell and she heaved a troubled sigh, “Is that really all I can do? I… just… I just wish there were some way to prepare…”  
Raising an eyebrow at the strange request, Tharja crossed her arms under her breasts, which had the additional effect of enhancing her substantial chest. Thankfully, in that area at least, Sumia didn’t need to feel lacking, she was the only woman in their camp who actually could match the Plegian in that aspect.

“Prepare?”

“You know, like… practice? Or train? Just… just so I could be a little more confident…”

“Hmmm.”

A dangerous spark was shining in the Sorceress’s eyes as she levelled a gaze on the Queen-to-be.

“Uh, Tharja?”

“Hehe… Well now, I never even thought of something like this before, but, of course…”

Sumia began worrying she was now well and truly in over her head. But the dark mage clearly had some idea, and she had fretted for weeks now with nothing coming to mind. She had come too far to back down now.

“You can help me?”

“Me? No. But, I know what you need… hehe, I know exactly what you need.”

“Th-Then tell me!”

“Isn’t it obvious? If you want to be prepared then you need someone to look after you, to take you under their wing, and show you just how it’s done.”

“Ah! Huh, but…” Like an apprenticeship? That sounded perfect! But was that even possible, how would that even work? “Huh! H-Hey! Th-Tharja! Hey! Where are you going?”

Before she even had any time to wonder about just what the dark mage was suggesting, she had already turned on her heel and was stalking back along the palace corridors.

“I’ve already wasted enough time,” Tharja answered simply, sparing her a single look back over her shoulder, “If you want to learn, or to practice, then follow me. Otherwise, go back to your fruit.”

Sumia jolted in place, her jaw dropping open as she flushed bright red. She hadn’t even had any fruit with her this time! Had Tharja seen her in the kitchens!?

“Hehe… Well, you’ll need something a lot bigger than that banana of yours though. Well, good luck…”

“Good luck? No! Hey! Tharja! Wait up! I’m, I’m coming with you! I’ll do it!”

Pushing down her anxiety as she chased the Plegian through the hallways, Sumia had a distinct impression she was diving in well over her head. But this was what she had wanted, and no matter how strange the offer was, she knew Tharja would never do anything that would actually hurt her, and she knew she had to do this.

For the sake of Chrom, her marriage, and the future of Ylisse! She was going to become the best wife she could! She would become so good, Chrom wouldn’t even know what happened on their wedding night!   
\-----------------------------------

“Now this is rather odd… normally she's here a few minutes earlier than she says she's going to be. I wonder if she found a new curse to try out?”

Sitting in his rather spacious office, Robin sat on his desk looking over some official documents while he waited for his wife to come visit. 

“Hmmm tax reports, training sched-”

A series of knocks rang around the room, snapping the tactician from his work. 

“Come in.”

“Hello, my love, hopefully you weren't waiting too long?”

“Not at all, though I must admit, the prospect of your food did have me on the edge of my seat.” 

From the moment he saw her, a shiver of excitement ran down Robin’s spine.

He was always pleased to see the woman he loved, of course, but watching now, as she strode into his office with devious smirk flashing across her face, her hips swinging in tantalizing arcs as she sashayed towards him with even more fervour than usual, one thought was made abundantly clear on the Tactician’s mind: his wife was up to something.

And, judging from previous experience, it was almost certainly something he would enjoy.   
All thoughts of paperwork and planning flitted from his mind, and, as he followed every step and bounce of her advance, he found himself sitting upright in more than one way.

“Hehe, I promise I will not disappoint.”

Tharja had just barely enough time to put the basket on his desk before Robin had his arms around her, pulling his wife into a passionate kiss, stroking his hands down along the incredible contours of her body, all the way down until he could take hold of the round, pliant flesh of her ass. The Sorceress moaned happily as her husband took a firm hold of her, her arms bracing against his shoulders as her legs shook at his touch, and her large breasts pressing tightly against his chest. It was only a few minutes later that she finally, reluctantly pulled away, breaking their kiss with an eager smile adorning her face.

“My love… your touch is as incredible as ever,” she panted, flushing red and shivering in excitement, “But, before I enjoy myself too much… mmmm, why don’t you just sit back and let me relieve some of that pent up stress?”

Slowly she squatted in front of her husband, caressing his cock as she went down.

“Hehe, looks like someone's eager to see me.”

Without hesitation, she quickly began to undo his trousers, her eyes filled with lust.

Finally, Robin's cock sprang free before landing on Tharja's face with a heavy thud. For her part, no matter how many times she saw it, she was always mesmerized by her husband’s cock; the heavy weight and masculine scent drove her almost dizzy with arousal, and a warm hunger grew in her loins just feeling it atop her face- just that simple act of submission was enough to have Tharja’s body electrified with desire, a desire that was only multiplied by clear enjoyment she could see from the man she loved.

“I don't think you ever look more beautiful than when you’re like this.” Robin ran his hands through her raven hair, as she began to adoringly suckle at the underside of his shaft, the taste and scent filling her mind.

“Looks like I wasn't the only one who was hungry” a powerful throb pulsed through his cock, emboldening an already eager Tharja.

“There we- HUUH!?”

Suddenly, Robin's entire focus shifted to one specific point, not even his wife's expert ministrations could bring him back.

At that moment, Sumia had entered the office, obviously unprepared for what she had just witnessed. A loud yelp tearing form her lips as she jumped in place, completely taken aback by the wanton display.

“Umm Sumia this-this…” no matter what he thought about, there was nothing he could say that would improve the situation as Sumia and his gaze met, especially when taking account of the unceasing suckling his wife was delivering unto his cock.

“I'm so sorry I was jus-”. Sumia couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence, the embarrassment was too overwhelming. She wanted to run, to retreat to the comforts of her room, however, her legs wouldn't respond. Every time she tried to move, she couldn't. Every time she tried to look away, she couldn't. Trying to look up at her friend, she realized she could not meet his gaze. And no matter how she struggled, or what she tried to focus on, one singular conclusion came to her mind… as much as she wanted to deny it, or try to ignore the sudden rush of heat coming from beneath her legs, Sumia realized she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Robin’s cock.

‘I-It’s so big! None of the novels ever said they could get to that size! D-Does that really fit inside her?’

To think that Robin, their kind and gentle Tactician had such a fearsome cock, she could hardly have imagined it. But now, watching with awestruck eyes as it towered above Tharja, covering the length of her face entirely, she could only marvel at the sight, inscribing the image deep in her memories.

Another minute passed just like that, and as Sumia watched the Plegian’s lips sliding continuously up and down the full length of Robin’s shaft, kissing, suckling and caressing every last millimetre of it she began to understand- this was no mere loving act or the gentle affection one may expect between married couples, Tharja was treating Robin’s cock with an adoration akin to religious worship. 

And, just as she was starting to wonder if that devotion wasn’t deserved in the face of such a tremendous shaft, Sumia was abruptly ripped from her thoughts as Tharja finally finished up her ministrations, at least long enough to explain their current situation.

“You see love, Sumia here is all worried about not being able to please Chrom once they're married. So, I decided to help her. And what better way than to show her how to properly do it? I'm sure you'll agree.” Her speech gained an incredible intensity, just from the fact that she never once removed Robin’s cock from her face, even as she spoke.

“Now, Sumia. I’ve been holding back for your sake, so, make sure you look closely.” 

Beaming with a devious smile, Tharja spared a single glance back towards the Pegasus Knight before shifting position and proceeding to wrap her mouth fully around the head of Robin’s cock, staring adoringly up towards him for just a moment before sinking forwards, sliding her lips down over the length of his shaft in one smooth motion.

Watching, mesmerized by every lurid detail, Sumia could hear the Tactician’s voice gasp out in pleasure filled groans she’d never even imagined from the man, as the Sorceress eased more and more of his impossibly thick cock down her throat. Tharja made a great show of working herself down his length, turning her head this way and that, sliding her tongue across the undercarriage of his cock, and letting the Pegasus Knight see exactly how Robin’s girth filled out her throat. But of course, that was all incidental, small whims that came at the corners of her consciousness; when Tharja was on her knees for the man she loved, worshiping his shaft with her boundless affection, there was only one thing she ever had in mind.

“Hh-G-Gods!”

Robin had no idea how exactly to come to terms with the fact that his best friend’s fiancée was watching his wife swallow his cock, but in this moment at least, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Nor could he possibly have focused on anything but the feeling of his wife’s lips around his shaft. His hands clung tight to the back of her head and his length throbbed eagerly all the way down her throat as Tharja’s mouth slid lower still…

“GHAhhhhHHHH!”

…Until, they finally reached their goal, and the Sorceress planted a hot, messy kiss right around the base of his shaft, with the full length of his cock pulsing hot down her throat.  
Even Sumia was completely forgotten as Robin stared down at the woman kneeling before him, her eyes shining happily with joy and fiery lust as she stared back up at him, massaging his length with her throat in the way he has personally trained her to do, waiting for just that moment when-

“Ah!”

Tharja’s hands suddenly snapped hungrily to his hips, and Robin’s world was sent spinning as she flew into motion, pulling back in one single movement, just barely long enough to gasp in a breath of air before throwing herself back down onto him, this time swallowing his entire length in one huge, messy gulp!

Unbeknownst even to herself, Sumia was utterly mesmerized by the wanton display, slowly inching closer to the depraved scene. Every detail, from the veins of Robin's cock, to the way Tharja looked at him as she went down on his length, leaving a permanent impression on the Pegasus Knight's previously innocent mind. She could only stand there, mouth agape and legs trembling as she watched Tharja devour Robin’s length again and again, sliding her mouth down his full length with increasingly violent fervour. And, Sumia could see every shiver and tremble of Tharja’s own pleasure, every time the Sorceress’s throat enveloped his cock, her entire body shuddered in ecstasy, as if jolts of electric pleasure were running through her very being. It seemed somehow unsurprising that the cock-worshipping Plegian was completely without panties, and Sumia could easily see the Mage’s juices soaking from her thighs and directly into her bodysuit as she bobbed up and down on her husband’s cock. 

The tempo raised by the second and in just minutes, what had begun as a rather passionate blowjob transitioned into outright face-fucking, and all sense of dignity, or pride the Sorceress may have once held was left completely abandoned as she surrendered herself to animalistic passion, throwing herself desperately onto her husband’s cock and filling the room with the torrid sounds of lust.  
‘W-Wow! Sh-She really loves it… Does it… does it really feel that good? Swallowing such a massive cock?’

All the images she had once conjured in her mind, from her novels to those brought to life in her personal moments, seemed to melt away, to crumble into dust, as they were overwritten by something else. The more the lecherous scene went on, all her fantasies shifted with it, the heroes that she once held in her desires began seeming less attractive, suddenly they failed to compare to this man, to the man that had shown her what a cock truly was. 

“If it’s that big then surel-”

“Tharja!”

Robin yelled out, snapping Sumia from her lustful musings. In that moment, in perfect synchronization, Tharja took the tactician’s thick cock deep in her throat, her lips sealed in vice around the base as she looked up with glazed over eyes, while Robin’s hands held tightly to the back of her head as his cum erupted into his lover’s waiting mouth. Rope after rope of thick cum was swallowed, the sensation searing Tharja’s mind with unrivaled pleasure, her bodysuit’s crotch now dripping wet. Sumia could see the sorceress’ cheeks puffing out slightly at the sheer volume of her friend’s release, still nothing escaped her lips, unwilling to spill any of his precious seed, rather, she continued to lovingly swallow everything she was given. After a few moments, Robin’s potent release subsided and Tharja pulled back slowly making sure to take as much of his cum with her. With a loud pop, Robin’s cock was released from its wet confines, coming to rest atop the witch’s face. 

Tharja opened her mouth, still full of her lover’s cum, but now just a mere remnant of his substantial release. At the same moment, she shot a sideways glance towards the future bride, their eyes meeting as Tharja made a show of swallowing the remaining load. Sumia understood implicitly. The message was clear, if she wanted to be an ideal wife, then she too would need to devote herself with that much intensity, just as she’d been shown.

“I must say Tharja, you never fail to brighten my day. Being buried in paperwork tends to weigh one down.”

“It's my duty to please you my love, but we're not finished yet, are we?”

The Sorceress, somewhat reluctantly, removed the still hard cock from her face, showing it off to their captivated spectator.

“Sumia, come over, it's time for your first lesson.”

As if on instinct, Sumia moved towards the couple, a million thoughts running through her head, no small part focusing on the massive cock before her. Robin offered a gentle, kind smile as she made her way towards him, the same smile he'd always offer her when he reassured and supported her. Finally, Sumia squatted beside Tharja, however, the Plegian mage, as well as the rest of the world, had vanished, her mind was solely focused on the girthy cock in front of her. From this new position, Sumia could see how truly imposing it was, she could easily tell that both her hands would not be enough to fully grasp, being quite thicker than her own spear; the whole of it was covered with a mixture of spit and seed.

“Now, Sumia, normally I would never let someone else do this… but given your circumstances, I'll make an exception. Since this is your first time, I'll give you the honour of cleaning Robin up.”

The meaning was unmistakable. This was how a woman showed her lover the depths of her devotion, how she was to give her thanks for the wonderful load she’d just been granted.  
Sumia hesitated for a second, and only a second, as her body acted before she could think. Looking up to her friend (that warm smile still lingering on his face), she wrapped her delicate hands around his cock, contrasting heavily against the turgid girth. First, she gave his cock a few demure licks, the taste and masculine scent igniting the embers of desire within her. Up and down the shaft she licked, her ministrations earning her a few groans of approval from the tactician. After cleaning the shaft of all remainder, Sumia moved to head, taking the imposing mass into her mouth, filling it completely.

‘O-Oh! It’s a bit salty, b-but… ahhh, mmm, I like it! Mmm! Oh… wouldn’t the taste be stronger if I swallowed him, just… just like Tharja?’

In spite of her inexperience, Sumia tried to get more of the cock into her mouth, successfully swallowing a few inches, all the while still looking up at Robin.  
“Well now, looks like someone liked her first taste of cock. Much better than some common fruit, hehehe.”

Rather than miss out on an opportunity to please her husband, Tharja shifted her own focus to Robin's balls, lovingly sucking on each orb in time with the Pegasus Knight’s slightly awkward movements to her side.

“A-Ah! I must say, you're pretty good at this Sumia! With a bit of training, you'll be able to please anyone.” He gasped, looking down towards the sight of the woman now sucking happily on several inches of his cock. Blushing at his praise, she mumbled something akin to gratitude directly into his shaft.

“Naga! Surely having two beautiful women lavishing my cock makes me one lucky man. I'm sure the rest of the Shepherds would be absolutely jealous of this situation.” A small chuckle left his lips, just moments ago he’d been delighting in his wife’s incredible ministrations, and now he was even receiving a surprisingly enthusiastic clean-up blowjob from the Queen-to-be, just the sight of her sitting besides his wife, lavishing him with such affection was enough to leave the Tactician’s cock hardening thick back to full strength- a sensation that drew a surprised (and surprisingly happy) hum from the Pegasus Knight as she moved to accommodate.

Once Sumia couldn't taste anymore of his seed, she released his cockhead with a loud pop, marveling again at the size of the shaft, towering over her just as hard as it had been when she’d first come in.  
At Robin's command both women stood up, Sumia struggling a bit, still dizzy from the new sensations she had just experienced. Surprisingly, when her quivering legs almost sent her stumbling, it was Tharja that caught and steadied her, an uncharacteristically charitable smile on her face as she did so. The Sorceress had always been inordinately reverent to Robin, and it seemed that having another woman share that same man’s cock in her mouth with just the same care and affection had awakened some level of kinship in the sorceress. It was something he had seen from her before, several very private times in-fact, but it was always a delight to watch.

“Hmhmmm… nice and clean,” Tharja ran a finger appraisingly up her beloved’s length, before releasing the pegasus knight and sinking herself into his lap, shivering happily as she felt the heavy length pressing against her, all the way up past her navel, “Perhaps you do have potential.”

Despite herself, despite all the questions churning in the back of her mind, the incredible taste lingering on her tongue and the yearning ache burning from between her legs, Sumia’s face broke out in a delighted smile at the praise. It wasn’t often she got something right on the first attempt, and it was even rarer for the Plegian witch to praise anyone.

“She’s right, Sumia,” Robin offered her an equally encouraging smile as he wrapped his arms around his wife, drawing her closer against him as she purred with delight, “That was… actually, it felt really good. You did well.”

Her face burned red, but her heart pounded happily, “Th-Thank you Robin!”

“I mean it. I’m not sure exactly what brought this on, but you’re welcome to practice with me again, anytime you’d like.” Still purring excitedly in his lap, Tharja raised an eyebrow in surprise at that offer, but said nothing.

She faltered, her world spinning on a dime, “A-Again? You… I…” She swallowed heavily, which only left her body shivering once more as the taste of him slid thick down her throat.  
Robin shrugged, as if her question, or any inherent worries, were entirely without weight, “Oh, you don’t want to? Well, I don’t know exactly what you and Tharja discussed, but she said you wanted to learn how to please a man so I assumed you had some kind of training routine in mind. Was this enough for you, then?”

She almost laughed, her body flooding gently with relief at his words, training routine, that was just like Robin wasn’t it, to be so organised and scheduled? But, with that relief came clarity. He was right, wasn’t he? Just like usual. Hadn’t she just determined a few minutes ago that she was going to become the best wife she could? She wasn’t so arrogant as to think one quick lesson would be enough for that!

“N-No, you’re right! I-If you don’t mind, I’d… Um, I’d like to practice again! Please!”

With his focus almost entirely monopolized by his wife, and the feeling her round ass under his hands, Robin just nodded, again, as if her statement was entirely weightless, certainly nothing worth really worrying about, “Oh! Actually,” he perked up, struck by the sudden thought, and nodded towards her chest -to where her massive breasts were currently confined in her standard Pegasus Knight armour-, “You should leave the armour behind next time, it’ll just get in the way.”

Again, her face burned red, what kind of wife wore armour to the bedroom? That was hardly suitable practice “R-Right, of course!”

“And that’s enough of that,” Tharja interrupted, her patience losing out to her lust, as she flicked her hand through the air, vanishing her clothing with a quick rush of magic and leaving her squirming naked in her husband's lap, wearing only a very eager smile, “If you’re done for now, then close the door behind you. If not, then just shut up and watch… Hehe… if you’re good, maybe I’ll even let you clean up again?”

“Oh um, err…”

She wanted to. She really, really wanted to. It would surely be incredible… practice… to watch, especially if it meant she could taste more of Robin’s cum afterwards. But the previously suppressed rationality in the back of her mind left her hesitating and Sumia’s head spun as her thought crashed wildly around.

“It’s fine, Sumia,” Robin interrupted gently, making the decision for her, “We’ll do this again when you’re ready?”

“R-Right, ye-yes! Thank you! I um, er… Right!”

Blushing desperately red and dazed beyond belief, Sumia fled the room on trembling legs, her mind a whir as she stumbled her way back down the Palace’s hallways, trying to make sense of what she’d just done… and… how good it had felt. It was training, marriage preparations. It was exactly what she’d been looking for, all this time.

The moment the door banged shut behind the flustered pegasus knight, Robin shifted in his seat and his entire demeanour shifted with him. The façade of the relaxed, half-attentive lover faded away and in its place was the sharp, focused gaze of the Tactician that never failed to set Tharja’s heart alight, nor leave her womb unsatisfied.

“You don’t seem very surprised?” It wasn’t a complaint.  
“What? Of course, I’m surprised! The woman who’s meant to become the Queen of Ylisse just got down on her knees and happily sucked my cock as if it was the most delicious thing in the world-” “It is.” “-and then jumped at the chance to do it again, why wouldn’t I be surprised? I’m absolutely shocked!”

Robin was many things, he wasn’t a particularly good actor. At least not to someone who knew him as well as his Sorceress. The smile on her lips only grew wider and more adoring as she thought back to last night, and two nights before then, when Robin had specifically sent her down to the kitchen to get food in the middle of the night, rather than entrusting it to a servant; Things suddenly made a lot more sense, and Tharja certainly had no issues dancing in the palm of his hand.

“Hehe… I thought you may have been a little more hesitant at having Chrom’s fiancée service you like that.”

“This from the woman who brought Lissa into my bedroom on our wedding night?”

Tharja’s wedding gift to him. That had been his first introduction into how happily his (usually jealously possessive) wife was willing to share with any woman able to see him in just the same reverent light she was.

“Or who led me into Cordelia’s tent? The very night Chrom’s own wedding was announced?” The red-headed Pegasus Knight had been looking to finally abandon her feelings towards the Prince for a long time, and that was the night Robin finally understood why, after his own marriage, his wife had kept insisting he accompany the other woman into battle, or around the camp, so frequently during the war.  
Tharja just smiled, a smile full of anticipation and expectation.

“If you really thought I’d hesitate, you wouldn’t have brought her,” he answered, all the while taking hold of his wife's narrow waist. With apparent ease, Robin lifted Tharja and placed her atop his desk. The sorceress let out a rather excited squeal as she spread her legs eagerly, her pussy dripping with lustful anticipation.

“I like Sumia a lot, you know that… not as much as I love you, but I care for her all the same. I’ve never even considered making a move on her, or doing anything to get in the way of their love… but… well, if she’s going to come here, and suck my cock, to try and prepare herself for marriage… That’s all her decision. As a loyal soldier of Ylisse, it’s my duty to help our Queen to be, however she desires.”

Anything the Sorceress may have wanted to say in reply was lost when he shoved his cock into her waiting pussy, Tharja's mind pushing out everything that wasn't the sudden fullness of having her lover's cock inside her; all she could muster was an excited throaty moan. Once he was completely sheathed inside his wife, Robin pushed her down onto his desk and proceeded to roughly claim his wife, his office being gradually filled with the sounds of ardent lovemaking.


	2. Resolute Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Sumia's first lesson, the future queen decides its about time to continue her training to become a good wife.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew, that rehearsal dragged on all morning, I'm glad it's over, who would've thought putting on a crown would take so long!" 

It had been a stressful few days for Sumia, the preparations for the coronation being rather demanding. As per usual, the pegasus knight would wash away all the tensions of her day with a nice warm bath. Lounging in the luxurious bath, Sumia could feel all the tension from her new daily routine vanish. However, something began to nag at her mind, something that she had put off for a while.  
“It really has been while hasn’t it? Robin’s probably been waiting for me to continue our lessons.” 

While Sumia had no shortage of sleepless nights due to the intense feelings her memories of her first lesson evoked, she never quite worked up the courage to go back to him. Even now, as she washed away all her worries, images of his huge cock continued to plague her thoughts. More specifically, images of her squatting before him, as she pleased his cock to the best of her abilities, the way its head filled her mouth igniting the embers of her core, her nipples stiffening at the very thought. Yet, despite such pleasurable feelings coursing through her being, Sumia halfheartedly quashed her lustful feelings, deciding, instead, to finish her bath. 

“No Sumia, he’s simply helping you become a better wife in the future, something you’ve been putting off for too long! This isn’t some strange perverted scene from your romance novels for you to get lost in, soon you’ll be a queen and you need to start acting the part!”

After arguing with herself for a while, Sumia finally made the decision to go see her white-haired friend and finally continue her wifely training. She decided upon wearing her usual Pegasus outfit, however, she did make one alteration. Instead of wearing the complete outfit, she decided to forgo her chest plate, leaving her mountainous cleavage free of its constraints.  
"Phew, that's better, this way it'll be easier during practice."

Finally ready and with new found confidence, Sumai decided to make her way to the tactician's office. On her way, she couldn't help but think again about Robin. What would they do today? Would Tharja be there, or will it just be the two of them alone? That last part in particular caused her cheeks to turn a deep pink. But only because of how embarrassing it could be, talking about something like that without Tharja there to lead the conversation. Obviously. Not for any other reason.

Arriving at his door, once again, Sumia's mind recalled the pleasure she had felt the last time she had been here, her breath becoming a bit unsteady and her nipples hardening as she rubbed her shapely thighs in an attempt to cool the flames surging within. After taking a few calming breaths, and then a few more, the pegasus knight knocked, as demurely as she could manage, on the tactician's door, only pushing the door open once she heard her friend call from within.

"Ah Sumia, good to see you! I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you this soon, with all of the preparations and whatnot." Robin said smiling pleasantly while forcefully fighting down the smirk he tended to wear whenever any of his great plans came to fruition.

"Oh the preparations have been exhausting, I don't ever recall being this busy, even when I started out with the pegasus knights. But Lissa did tell me everything would calm down once the wedding is over." She let out a hopeful sigh at that last part, there would always be a lot to manage, but at least as Queen she would be doing so directly at her husband’s side.

"I'm sure it will, from what Chrom's been telling me, wearing all the fancy gala outfits for hours on end is mostly for ceremonial purposes, so he's glad he won't have to wear it unless it's strictly necessary." A small chuckle left him as he remembered his last meeting with his best friend, as he desperately tried removing all the heavy coats and, frankly, stuffy attire he had to wear during the upcoming nuptials.

"So what brings you all the way to my little corner of the world?" In truth, Robin knew why the queen-to-be was standing in his office. He couldn't miss the way her face had been an almost constant shade of light pink since she entered or, even more noticeably, her nipples clearly outlined against the thin cloth of her uniform, the sight making his cock harden with anticipation. Truly, the white haired man was happy his friend had left her chest plate behind, so he could properly appreciate the large breasts hidden beneath.

Releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Sumia finally responded.  
“Well, umm, it’s ah, it’s been a while since… s-since, la-last time… and, I, haha, if it’s okay I thought y-you could, could help me again..?”  
Her legs were quivering and by all accounts, she looked like a deer under the hunter’s torch-light, ready to bolt from his room. 

“It’s not a problem at all, Sumia,” Robin nodded, spreading his arms open with an encouraging smile, “It’s, well, I suppose, it’s a little unusual, but I actually… I think it’s really sweet that you’d go this far for Chrom’s sake. Heh, that’s just like you though isn’t it? Always thinking of others?”

Sumia’s heart eased as his praise and she found herself blushing and for the first time, it wasn’t from embarrassment, “R-Really?” The last few days had been a whirlwind of thoughts, guilt, desire and second-guessing, to be encouraged so openly by someone she trusted so deeply did a lot to untie the knot of worries in her stomach.

“Of course! It’s amazing! You always push yourself for everyone else’s sake, and now you’re here, trying to learn everything you can to make sure you take care of Chrom as much as possible? It’s just like when I first met you… you were so worried you couldn’t even join us in battle, but then, who was it that dived in and saved Chrom when he was in danger?”

“Ah, haha… you remember all that?”  
Holding her gaze, Robin’s smile faded and his face turned serious, “I’ve always been inspired by you Sumia, I’ve always been following your example, trying to lift up everyone around me, just the same as you do.”

Her heart was racing now, harder than ever and Sumia found herself feeling almost dazzled. Robin was the one who’d saved them all, the one who they all owed their lives, and more, to. He was almost as famous and as well regarded as the Prince himself… and he was saying he was inspired by her? The way he was talking to her, and the way he was praising her, felt so utterly heartfelt, it was almost like a confession! And she found herself holding onto his next words, her heart pounding and body flushed warm just the same.

“You’ve impressed me again by coming back, showing just how serious you are about this. So, I want to live up to that, I won’t let you down, I promise! Sumia, I’ll do everything I can to make you the ideal bride!”

She almost jumped in delight at his declaration and Robin savoured the feeling of excitement and anticipation thrumming through him. No matter how this turned out, or how far Sumia decided to take this, he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself.

Most importantly though, there wasn’t even a single trace of a lie in his statements. 

He’d gained his own resolve from the moment he’d seen her on her knees before him. He meant everything he said, he was absolutely and utterly serious about making Sumia into the perfect bride. Just as he’d been deadly serious about making sure Cordelia would never feel inadequate again or that he would always be part of Lissa’s family.

She would be the ideal bride. He would guarantee it… However, whether she would give her vows to Chrom, or to Robin’s cock remained to be seen.  
With determination guiding his every action, Robin set his plan into motion. Standing from his chair, he moved to the front of his desk, all the while using his magic to lock the door to his office. 

"How about we begin where you last left off? Last time you cleaned up after Tharja, so wouldn’t it be good practice to try handle it yourself?”

“Y-You, uhmm, hhaa, you… You want me to… to suck you off?” Despite her question or the way her voice dropped to a whisper, she was far less opposed to the idea than she thought she, probably, should have been. Really, if she was honest, that was why she had come to his office.

“I want you to do whatever you think is best, this is for your own training. That’s my suggestion though… Well, if you’d prefer, I could call for Tharja and ask her to look after me, I’d be more than happy to have you just practice cleaning up again. But, after what an incredible job you did last time, I think you’re more than ready. Sumia, I wasn’t being polite last time, and you know my wife only says what’s on her mind- you really impressed both of us. You did far better than either of us expected from someone without any experience.”

Despite the clumsiness of her early ministrations, as she had gradually gotten into the rhythm of the blowjob, she rapidly improved. Whether it was from innate natural talent, or from sheer determination to satisfy him, Robin had enjoyed every second of Sumia's attention. And now he would, again, enjoy her delicate adoration. 

"Ye-yes! I’ll do it!" Suddenly feeling herself burning up at Robin's compliment, Sumia could only stammer her response. Moving quickly, perhaps a bit too eagerly, the pegasus knight made her way to where Robin was standing, before kneeling in front of the tactician. From this new position, Sumia was right in front of the tactician's noticeable bulge, the shape of his cock outlined against the fabric of his trousers. If at any point Sumia had doubted what she saw during their first session, a mere illusion of her first sexual experience, no longer would that be possible.

"There it is, and I'll have to take care of it on my own!?" Swallowing loudly, Sumia reached out and started to lower Robin's trousers. Only two things were on Sumia's mind, the tightness of her chest and the lustful heat between her legs, until finally his cock was released from its tight confines that is. And just like Tharja before her, Sumia was slapped by Robin's cock as it was released, the sudden, heavy sting fanning the flames within her, as she felt its entire weight and heat on her face. Looking at Robin from beneath his cock and feeling his overpowering presence, awakened something inside of her, a sort of hunger she couldn't completely understand, perhaps it was the same thing that Tharja felt whenever she was taken by such a fearsome cock.

As if in a trance, she took hold of his cock, admiring the thickness, before planting a series of passionate kisses on the tip, as if she were kissing a long time lover. For his part, Robin could only look on in amazement at the wanton display. Sure, he might have fantasized about sleeping with the pegasus knight, but never once did he expect to actually have the future Queen tending to his cock, and so eagerly at that. After thoroughly tasting his cock, Sumia finally decided to suck it in earnest. Opening wide, she took in his cockhead, easily filling her mouth, undeterred however, she took in a few more inches into her waiting mouth, earning a satisfied groan from the Grandmaster. With his cock now properly in her mouth, Sumia started to bob up and down while stroking the rest of his cock with both hands, the sloppy sounds growing louder as the intensity increased. 

"More, I want to taste more!" Despite having her mouth as full as she's ever had, there was still plenty of cock left, and Sumia was eager to taste all of it. Placing her hands on Robin's hips, mimicking the actions of the sorceress before her, Sumia began to steadily swallow the entirety of his cock. Robin, for his part, was impressed by his friend's determination and lustful desire, not once had he expected to have Sumia try and devour his entire cock, at least not this early anyway. Deciding to help, Robin placed a commanding hand on the back of Sumia's head and gave a gentle push forward, a sort of perverted reassurance. Not content with only having half of his cock inside of her, Sumia pushed herself further than she had before, gagging every time another inch entered her mouth. Ironically, the feeling of having such a large object forcefully making her way to her throat, had her pussy wetter than any fantasy she had ever had. 

Looking up to meet Robin's gaze with lust filled eyes, Sumia pushed her head forward to take the final centimeters of his cock into her throat. At that moment Sumia's entire world went blank, as a powerful orgasm coursed through her body once her lips finally sealed around the base. Never once, in the hundreds of times she had masturbated, had she felt anything that could compare to the feeling cumming while having Robin's huge cock wedged inside her throat.

The tactician himself could only shudder in pleasure at the feeling of Sumia's lips wrapped tightly around the base of his cock and the warm, moist heat of her throat enveloping the rest. While his wife knew every single aspect of pleasuring him, Robin knew that in time, Sumia could be as good a cocksucker as Tharja, and, finally cementing his convictions, Robin would ensure that Sumia would become the ideal "wife". 

Without breaking her gaze with the Tactician, Sumia planted a debauched kiss at the base of his cock, a sign of her willingness to improve. Then, the pegasus knight proceeded to pull back slowly, savoring every single part of Robin's cock, her panties turning into a sopping mess. Unable to hold back anymore, Sumia began to quickly finger herself, surrendering herself to carnal pleasure, just as she once again swallowed Robin's cock in its entirety. Again and again, she continued to repeat the same deprived motion, her own lust increasing every time she felt his cock hit the back of her throat, as she frantically touched herself. Robin could only bask in the pleasure of having his friend abandon all pretense and sense of pride as she fucked her own face, the lustful gaze she was giving him further adding to his pleasure.

“I wouldn’t have expected this from you Sumia! Such a caring individual, someone who seemed so innocent, is kneeling in front of me, while sucking my cock like some common whore. Not to mention your dripping all over the floor, surely that’s no behavior for a proper Queen?... You know, it just occurred me that you had never kissed anyone, it must be rather humiliating knowing you gave away your first kiss to a cock, even Cordelia gave me her first kiss before dropping to her knees!”

Sumia should have protested, she should have stopped immediately, however, what should have been considered an insult did not face the pegasus knight. In fact, the sting from such humiliating words, the fact that she continued to worship the cock of the person who said such mean things to her, only seemed to make her revel even more in the depraved pleasure. The fact that her best friend, the very paragon of military precision had also been conquered by this monstrous cock was shocking to Sumia, but only in the fact that she had not told her that such pleasure existed! Notwithstanding, the very mention of her comrade only served to fan the flames higher, as Sumia focused all her energy on one singular task, pleasuring the cock before her, even if Cordelia had more experience than her by now, she would catch up to her. 

Once again, Sumia managed to surprise the tactician as she re-doubled her efforts in draining his cock of his precious seed. The once vacant lustful stare, suddenly seemed alight with the flames of wanton need as if to say “I need your cum, it's the only thing I want, use me however you want”. It wasn’t long until Robin felt himself succumbing to the pleasure, and with one powerful trust, buried his cock as deep as he could into the pegasus knight's throat, as he unleashed rope after rope of thick cum into her mouth and stomach. The moment his come made contact with her mouth, Sumia’s consciousness sharpened into a singular point, focusing on the raw pleasure she hadn’t felt before, her body being ripped apart by orgasm after orgasm. There she remained, her face buried into his pelvis, lips like a vice around his base, as a small amount of cum dripped from the corners of her mouth due to the sheer volume. It was a few moments until his release finally subsided, all the while Sumia continued to look longingly into his eyes as she drank his cum. She basked in the sensation of his thick cum sliding down her throat with every amount she swallowed.

“Naga it tastes even better than before! And its so thick, I feel it could get pregnant from just drinking all of it. No wonder Tharja loves doing this so much, its very addicting.” The Queen-to-be’s mind concentrated solely on the taste of Robin’s virile cum. A small part inside of her, quietly, pushed forward a dark thought: Chrom could not compete with this amazing cock. 

When Robin finally finished, he slowly pulled his cock out of his friend’s throat, coming out covered in a mixture of spit and cum, releasing a loud pop once Sumia’s lips let go of its head, a few strands of spittle connecting her lips to his cock. Despite finishing, Sumia couldn’t bring herself to speak, any attempt coming out as haggard breaths. Taking charge of the situation, Robin stepped forward, placing his still hard, and sullied, cock onto the Pegasus knights face.

“Naga that was amazing Sumia, I would have never thought you would be so good at sucking cock! Chrom really is one lucky person to be marrying you. And don’t worry, with more lessons you’ll be as great as Tharja in no time. Now… I think you remember what comes now?”

A dizzy smile appeared on Sumia’s face. Most of what Robin had just said went over her head as she recovered from the intense pleasure her body still felt, the only thing she could really understand was the last thing Robin said. With gentle motions, Sumia took hold of his cock with both hands and slid it off her face, before she adoringly licked every inch of his cock, ensuring she cleaned it completely, the tactician shooting her a content smirk.

"Now I understand what Tharja meant about this part" Sumia managed to say between licks, her voice a bit hoarse due to rough treatment her throat had just received.

"You do this to show how much your lover means to you right? That you want to please them above anything else...Robin, I'll become better than any other woman, Tharja or Cordelia, it won't matter, I'll become the ideal bride." In Sumia's lust addled mind, she probably couldn't grasp the severity of the words she just muttered on to his cock, to whom exactly she had spoken those words to, but to Robin, it sounded more like a perverted confession than anything else. It took no small amount of restraint on his part to quell the surging desires within him. In due time, when she made her decision, he would have no qualms about the actions he would take, but until then, he would continue to aid his longtime friend in whatever capacity he could.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
{A few days later}

"You know Chrom? You looked just about ready to punch that Duke in the face"  
Walking next to his brother, Lissa could not help but laugh at how Chrom grew more and more annoyed at listening at the different nobles' complaints during the hearings. 

"Don't remind me, it's bad enough that I haven't been able to leave the castle in weeks, having nobles complain about the smallest inconveniences is just that little extra kick in the stomach. Honestly, I do not know how Emmeryn did it, then again she had the patience to deal with the both of us so…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine when you get the hang of it, plus doesn't Robin help you sort out any issues that tend to come up? He's always available for me any time I need him, you know?"

"Well that's good and all, but don't you think it's a bit unfair to burden him with more work? He does deal with most of the Halidom's issues after all Lissa" while that was mostly true, Chrom could not deny that the idea of delegating some of the more "trivial" tasks to his friend had crossed his mind.

A coy smile seemed to appear appeared on the young princess's face.  
"Hey, he's the one who comes to me and offers to help. Even if it takes all day, he makes sure everything is properly done: 'Can't leave a princess unsatisfied' he says" Lissa could feel a shudder run up her back, the memories on many days and nights spent in the Tactician's embrace and with his hard cock buried deep inside of her soon flooded her mind.  
"It is very tiring to work with Robin actually. He can be a bit of a slave driver at times, bossing around a whole group of us!" 

"Sounds a bit like Frederick then!" Laughing at his younger sister's explanation, Chrom failed to notice how the princess's voice went a little higher at her last statement, as well as how she began to rub her ass.  
"Oh, Naga no, that would be unpleasant, Robin's help is much more enjoyable… Well I guess I'll see you later then, I promised Maribelle I would visit for some tea!" Giving her brother a warm, eager hug, the spritely princess bid farewell to Chrom before running off to visit her friend.

Shooting his sister a small smile, Chrom continued to make his way to Sumia's room, hopefully he could spend some time with his fiancée and forget all about his duties for a while. Once he was at her door, he stepped inside and was treated to quite the sight, for inside, Sumia was completely naked, having just finished her bath.

Standing in the middle of the large room, Sumia was drying her long silver hair, her body still wet from her bath. Chrom could only admire the beauty before him, never having seen her naked before, an ideal combination of feminine beauty and military training. What always caught everyone's attention first were her large, perfectly round breasts, the flesh supple and soft, each one capped with a beautiful pink nipple, giving her no lack of womanly charm. Many of the Shepherds were surprised she could hide them beneath her breastplate. Moving down, Chrom marveled at her toned, trim stomach, a light outline highlighting the muscles she had acquired in her years training with the Pegasus Knights and during the past war. Her narrow waist helped to draw attention to her wide, round hips that almost seem to explode outwards, giving her an enticing hourglass shape, ideal for breeding a royal progeny. Finally, and certainly not least, the perfect compliment to her ample chest, there was her ass. Similarly to her stomach and thighs, years of training atop a Pegasus, had done wonders for it. Though quite large, her ass maintained a beautiful, tight round shape, with just enough fat to balance the muscle and give it an enticing jiggle and bounce whenever she walked. Chrom had been fortunate enough to sneak glances of it whenever the small uniform she wore rode up when mounting her pegasus.

"Naga.." A bit dumbstruck and quite excited, Chrom could feel himself harden with desire, however, before he could do anything, Sumia turned, only to see her future husband staring right at her.

"Chrom! What are you doing!?" Her face went blood red with pure embarrassment at being seen in such a state. The only thing she could do was cover herself with a towel as Chrom tried to explain himself.

"I-I'm sorry Sumia, I finished this morning's duties early and decided to pay you a visit, I wasn't expecting to see you like this." Trying to recover from the initial shock, Chrom made his way to Sumia. 

"You look as gorgeous as ever my love. You know, with you like this, we could try something" taking her into his arms, Chrom looked lovingly into the Pegasus Knight's eyes. Captivated by the sudden romantic atmosphere, Sumia slowly inched closer towards his future husband. In spite of his growing desires, however, Chrom begrudgingly turned his face to the side at the last second, causing Sumia's lips to miss their intended target and land on his cheek. 

"Forgive me Sumia, it's best if we hold off until the wedding, that way your first kiss can truly be something special, something that you'll always remember." 

"Oh-oh, I-its ok that way the wedding will be even better." While she no doubt knew the royal wedding would be incredible, her fiancée’s sudden refusal left a small unfulfilled desire inside of Sumia. Where were the sudden rampaging bouts of lustful desire that she had read about many times? But not wanting to offend him, Sumia kept quiet. 

"How about we go to lunch and spend some time together then?" Chrom offered stepping back from his fiancée as she went to get dressed.

"Um… I won't be able to love, I asked Robin if he could help me with some of the wedding preparations and I was getting ready to go to his office now. Maybe we could go at some other time?" That at least was the truth, for Sumia indeed was going to prepare for her wedding day, just not in a way anyone would have expected.

"That works, I'll step out then, see if I can expedite any of tomorrow's work." Bidding goodbye to Sumia, Chrom left her room. 

"Gods Chrom, why do you have to be so terrible? Doesn't he know not to play with a maiden's heart!?" More than a bit put off and a sudden fire having been stoked inside her, the Pegasus Knight proceeded to put on a small amount of make-up, some lipstick and a moderate amount of eye-liner. After applying her make-up, the soon to be queen stepped into her rather spacious wardrobe. There were many outfits, from her training uniforms, to delicate nighties. However, Sumia pushed aside her usual clothes for one dress in particular, something she had bought some time ago to impress the man she loved. While it would not be as she had envisioned, the Pegasus Knight decided to try something new, maybe it would give her a nice confidence boost. 

Looking at herself in the mirror after donning her dress, Sumia could only blush at her own reflection. The dress itself was a beautiful strapless, white dress, with a short loose skirt, perfect for Ylisse's weather, accompanied by a pair of stockings. However, on her, the dress seemed slightly obscene. Whether it was because Sumia had overestimated the size of the dress, or rather underestimated the size of her breasts, she could only watch as the top revealed no small amount of enthralling cleavage, as her breasts overflowed from the delicate garment. And, while her narrow waist was certainly highlighted, thanks to the tight-fitting midsection, the skirt, unfortunately, had been pulled higher, due to her womanly hips and large ass, which only helped to give the outfit an overall lewd appearance.

"This-this is too much! I can't go out like this…can I?" the more she looked at herself in the mirror, the more she wanted to take it off and put it at the very back of the closet, yet, at the same time, her mind turned to the white haired Tactician. What would he think? Would he like the way it made her look?. Arming herself with courage, in spite of her internal struggle, Sumia decided she would push forward, even if she was immodestly dressed.

Making her way to the tactician’s office as fast as she could, as to avoid as many onlookers as possible, inadvertently had the opposite effect. Since the dress was a fair bit smaller than she had thought, it was unsuited for containing her large breasts, a situation that was only aggravated by her quick steps. Every time she moved forward, her cleavage would bounce obscenely, attracting the attention of the castle servants; more than once she was able to spot the maids murmuring between themselves, most likely about the lewd display.

Finally arriving at her destination, Sumia could only think about how hard her heart was pounding against her chest, her breath shallow. Once she straightened her outfit, and adjusted her breasts, she knocked on the door to Robin’s office.

“Um Robin, hello it’s me Sumia, I thought that maybe we could have another practice session. If-If you aren’t busy that is!”

“Oh, Sumia you’re timing couldn’t be better actually, let me just unlock the door for you.”

The moment she heard the lock be undone, Sumia went inside his office.

“He must be a bit busy if he used his magic” the Pegasus Knight thought.  
“I hope I’m not intru-”

The office door gently closed behind the future queen, as she suddenly found herself frozen in place. The more her mind tried to process the information, the more she could not believe what she was seeing. In front of her, Robin was sitting at his desk as per usual, with one small difference. Currently, bouncing madly atop his lap with her back turned to the door, spreading her pussy wide with the same thick cock that had been so comfortable down Sumia’s throat, was Cordelia, her best friend and paragon of military training. 

Even after hearing Robin telling Sumia to enter, Cordelia continued to move, too lost in pleasure to have notice, or simply not caring as she was overwhelmed with the sensation of his cock spearing her pussy. For a moment, all Sumia could hear were the noises of flesh crashing against flesh and the loud needy moans coming from the red head, all coming together into a lustful symphony. Standing out to her, as much as the whole act itself, were two things. One was the obscene marking planted clearly on her round ass, a lurid reminder that read “Robin’s Perfect Slut” in beautiful penmanship. The second, and what Sumia was possibly most interested in, was how Robin’s cock was relentlessly pushing wide open the lips of Cordelia’s pussy every time she slammed herself down on it, no doubt sending her into delirious orgasm after orgasm, as it hit the very entrance of her womb. Sumia could only stand there, mouth agape, witnessing as the debauched act continued undeterred.

"I'm glad you came today Sumia, I have something special in mind; should we begin then?" Giving Cordelia a swift slap on her ass, she began to slam herself down harder on his cock, with well-practiced motions. 

Silently nodding, Sumia made her way over to Robin, her mind still reeling from Cordelia's wanton moaning. As she got closer, Sumia's gaze finally made contact with Cordelia's. Her face was contorted into an unsteady smile, as she struggled to maintain her composure due to the intense pleasure. Try as she may, Cordelia could not form a single coherent thought as she crashed into yet another orgasm, abandoning all attempts at communicating and focusing instead on spearing herself on her lover's hard cock, Sumia’s presence being a simple distraction. What was even more shocking was the fact that Cordelia had pierced her nipples. In a deep contrast to her near constant and perfect military bearing, the red-head's nipples were pierced through by a small silver bar and from each hung a silvery metallic tassel, the way they moved emphasized just how thoroughly she was being fucked. 

Suddenly, Sumia snapped straight, her breasts bouncing into each other and a high-pitched squeal leaving her lips, at the sudden feeling of having her ass grabbed. Her eyes met the tactician's own, his usual easy-going smile directed towards her, as he continued to grope at her supple cheek with a commanding grip. Truthfully, Sumia did not know how to react, a part of her wanted to gently slap away his hand, but the other seemed to enjoy this open appreciation for her body. She could feel a small pang of guilt growing inside of her, as she felt a hot throbbing coming from her core, her pussy growing slick with carnal desire. Shouldn’t she only be doing this with Chrom? Pulling her in, Robin looked into Sumia's eyes with a soft and comforting gaze.

"I wanted to apologize for last time. Some of the things I said might have been a bit hurtful, having your only kiss be to my cock was not fair either, so I've decided to fix that and give you a proper kiss."  
Whatever confusion Sumia might have had, all of those thoughts were pushed out in an instant when her lips were beset by Robin's own. Without hesitation, Robin had laid claim to her first kiss (actually her second her mind corrected), a kiss that was meant for the person she would marry and devote her life to. But as Robin continued his passionate assault, Sumia could only focus on the sudden weakness in her knees and returned the tactician's affection in kind. Although her novels had emphasized on how wonderful kissing one's lover was, the unprepared Pegasus Knight knew that nothing she had read prior could compare. Sumia was left dizzy, when Robin pulled back, still trying to sort all her emotions, still reeling from the new experience.

"I hope that kiss fulfilled all of your expectations, your 'highness'. Now, how about we continue with our lesson?"

Almost as if on instinct, Sumia went down to her knees, until she was level with his balls, the large orbs, ripe and full of seed that would soon be pumped deep into her friend's waiting womb. Soon she found herself licking them with loving adoration, making sure she left no part unattended. She could not help but be urged further into depravity thanks to the couples intense fucking, one of her hands drifted down between her legs, while the other pulled at her erect nipples .From her current position, she could clearly see where both Cordelia and Robin were connected, as well as the way her pussy was stretched wide by his cock whenever it went inside of her. Not to mention, the lewd marking adorning her ass, highlighted by the way her round ass trembled every time she slammed down. The lewd sight only emboldened her own actions, as she took one of the spheres into her mouth, still wet with Cordelia's juices. Switching occasionally from one to the other, Sumia's mind could only think of Robin's taste and scent. 

Relaxing into his chair, Robin could only enjoy the wondrous situation he found himself in. Basking in the love of two of the most beautiful women in the Shepherds had no equal. 

"On my lap, I have the commander of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights, completely disheveled as she takes my cock. At the same time, the future Queen of Ylisse is sucking on my balls, desperately touching herself like some common harlot! I can only imagine the faces of the other Shepherd's if they knew. I don't think Naga herself could make things much better than this, well, except for Tharja or course.  
Robin leaned forward and took Cordelia's small perky breast into his mouth and began to suck on her stiff nipple. This earned the tactician a loud guttural moan from the red head as she crested yet another peak. Slowing down, Cordelia took Robin's cock to the base, lodging it deep inside her pussy, as she ground her clit against his pelvis, riding out the wave of pleasure. There were few things on this planet that Robin enjoyed more than outsmarting an opponent, being as deep as possible inside a beautiful woman and feeling the incredible, lustful heat of their pussy enveloping his cock was one of those things. But, not wanting to let the Pegasus Knight rest too much, Robin placed his hands on her hips and began to slowly lift her up. Once all but the head of his cock was outside her pussy, Cordelia understood what he was planning, a sultry smile talking form on her face. With synchronized precision, Cordelia slammed herself down onto his cock, just as Robin used her hips as leverage to thrust up into Cordelia, repeatedly hitting the deepest parts of her pussy. 

For her part, Sumia was treated to quite the show. Despite the few times she had been with Robin, Sumia had only sucked on his cock, nothing further. However, as she kneeled there, diligently sucking on his balls, Sumia was made witness just how proficient he truly was. While seeing her best friend slide up and down an impossibly thick cock had been impressive, seeing Robin take charge of the action was another thing entirely. Easily, he was able to switch gears and now Cordelia was the one on the receiving end of their fucking. The sounds of her fellow Pegasus Knight being used as a mere outlet for his lust only fueled her own deprived needs, the image of his cock repeatedly laying absolute claim to her pussy would forever be engraved in Sumia's mind.

"R-Ro-Robin it feels so good! I love it when your cock hits my womb! Fill me with your cum, your whore needs it!" In what must have been the hardest thing for Cordelia to do at that time, she mustered enough strength to mutter her debased request, her hanging tongue only adding to the slutty display. Releasing her breast from his mouth, Robin let out a hearty laughter.

"Cordelia, what will Sumia think of you after hearing all of this?" In truth, he doubted the woman tending to his balls would care much about her friend's scandalous admission, at least for the moment.

"I don't care, all that matters is that you cum in me!"

"I must admit, I never get tired of you begging for my cum Cordelia, after all, it is my responsibility to fulfill any requests you have."

Pushing Codelia down onto his cock, sheathing it completely inside her pussy, Robin came, releasing all his pent-up seed. Cordelia could only focus on the way his cum filled her pussy to capacity, as another intense orgasm pushed out any other sensation. Down on her knees, Sumia gasped in delight, watching in amazement as Robin’s shaft pulsed heavily, unloading thick blasts of seed directly into her friend’s quickly overstuffed womb. Her gasp almost instantly turned into a happy moan as the seed flooded Cordelia’s pussy and fell right down onto the Queen-to-be’s awaiting face. Acting on something between desperate instinct and heated desire, Sumia ensured that not a single drop of his cum fell to the floor, not even an ounce of it would be wasted… she was sure Tharja would be proud.  
It wasn’t a skillset she thought would be particularly helpful for her marriage to Chrom, since he would only be with her, so there would be no need for Sumia to be good at catching a load that’d just been shot inside another woman. But she owed Tharja and Robin a lot, both for helping her train like this despite them being married… and, more importantly, as a woman, she simply wanted to. 

Once all of his cum was secure inside her womb, the red-head obediently slid herself off his cock, breathing out a low hum of disappointment as she removed his still-hard shaft from her, feeling empty once more as she slipped to the floor.

As Cordelia squatted down beside her friend, Sumia let go of the fleshy spheres, all she could focus on was the slightly vacant smile plastered on Cordelia’s face, and the way Robin's excess cum dripped out from her abused slit and onto the floor, and the brand placed on top of her womb. If the writing on her ass had not been enough, this marking left no doubt on who she belonged to. 

"It’s incredible isn’t it?" Cordelia reached out for Robin's cock planting a lewd kiss on the tip, “I never imagined just submitting like this could be so addicting.”

Finally taking into account the entirety of the situation, Sumia finally asked what had been on her mind all this time.  
"Cordelia, wh-when did this happen? Robin's married to Tharja, did you ask her to train you too!? And-and what are those markings all over you? You look like some common whore!" 

“Hehe, if so, then I’m Robin’s whore. But I’m not the one down on her knees, tugging her clothing off to suck a married man’s cock just before her wedding,” despite her teasing words, there was no malice in red-head’s tone, after all, the only difference between them now was that Cordelia wasn’t set to be married, “I never imagined I’d see you like this Sumia, I never thought I’d get to share something like this with you.”

Her eyes turned upwards towards the man above them, “Thank you,” she whispered greatly, pressing a loving kiss into his shaft to accentuate her words, and receiving a gentle hand stroking across her head in return.

There’s not really much to say Sumia,” Robin spoke up, his breath racing slightly from the huge load he’d just unloaded inside the red-head and all over the Queen-to-be’s face. “Cordelia’s been trying to get over her feelings for Chrom for a long time, we talked about it a lot during the war. And, well, you know how good Tharja is at putting things into perspective, after your wedding was announced, my wife was practically pushing me into her tent.”

“Where I was already ready, waiting for you, in that dress you like” Cordelia beamed, “Really though, I already said the same thing when you told Maribelle: I wish you wouldn’t mention Chrom so much in that story… I-ah, I-I’d been trying to build up the courage to beg Tharja for a chance to be with you for weeks before then. Hehe… she knew, of course.”

“She understood you needed to take action yourself, to decide what you wanted. Just like Sumia has here too. Ah, and as for the brands, well-”

“That’s just proof of my love!” Cordelia laughed, before dragging her tongue up along the length of his shaft, shivering with obvious delight at the taste, “Maybe if you beg him hard enough, he’ll put them on you too?”

“I don’t, I mean, I-I wouldn’t…”  
Sumia cut herself off feeling stupid, the conversation was already over and her friend wasn’t listening, she had something far more important occupying her mind, and her mouth. Blushing momentarily at having forgotten what she should have been focusing on, she turned her eyes up towards Robin, ensuring he could see the devotion in them as she matched the red-head’s movements, sliding her tongue up fully along the length in just the way he’d trained her!

Lovingly, both Pegasus knights licked and suckled along the turgid shaft, as they both began to finger themselves. The tactician could only groan in pleasure, as both women tended to every inch of his cock. Despite this wonderful experience, Robin could sometimes hardly believe it at moments, seeing both their cum covered faces as they dragged their lips around his length, he was sure neither of them had looked more beautiful.

The more she sucked on his cock, the heat within Sumias chest continued to rise into a sweltering inferno, the only solution apparent to her being the release of her mountainous breasts. Free of their tight constraints, they were free to bounce this way and that, as Sumia continued her lascivious worship. Taking the initiative, Cordelia took hold of her fellow Pegasus Knight's large breasts and proceeded to grope them, earning her a series of lustful moans. Having her breasts played with in this manner was something she had never expected, which only added to her arousal. Not content with just her mounds, Cordelia seized Sumia's lips with her own in a deprived kiss around the wide girth of their lover's cock. Rather than pull back, however, Sumia responded in kind, returning the red-head's ardent kiss. Never once did Sumia ever imagine such an outcome could happen, even what she considered to be her most indecent fantasies, paled in comparison to her current reality. As they continued to make out like cheap whores, Sumia only thought of the fearsome cock that had conquered them, a powerful reminder of their forbidden union, and, as she turned her gaze upwards towards the man who had turned this into a reality, his eyes looking down at her, all she could do was redouble her efforts in tending to his cock and kissing Cordelia's cum-stained lips. Before long, both women had licked up all traces of cum from Robin’s cock. 

“You both did wonderfully” the tactician reached out towards both Pegasus knights, running his hands through their silken hairs.

“Nothing less than what I expected from you, Cordelia. But it seems Sumia is full of surprises isn’t she? With each practice she’s managed to improve substantially, I’m sure she’ll put her cock sucking skills to good use.” 

While Sumia had taken the comment as a compliment, she had failed to notice the knowing glance both her friends had shared.

“Ye-yes! I’m sure I’ll be able to put all of this to good use Robin.” Though she was confident in her newfound talents, at the back of her mind, Sumia was struck by a strange feeling when she thought about these new skills she’d practiced so hard on. She was learning them for Chrom...wasn’t she? So why did it feel so wrong when she thought about doing this for anyone but Robin? Was it for the man she had promised herself to? Or the man that had quickly made her way to her heart?

Still reeling from her friends’ racy statement, Sumia decided it was best to leave, feeling rather exhausted from the day's perverted lessons and more than a little excited. 

"Thank you for the meal Robin, today was excellent as usual. Um- I have to tend to a few things, so we'll continue later on, ok?"

"Of course, you know if you ever need anything, you know where to find me. By the way, you might want to freshen up a bit." With a light chuckle, Robin motioned to Sumia's face, which was still covered with the remnants of his powerful release.

Shocked yet again, and with a deep crimson blush, Sumia decided to gather the cum covering her face with her hands. 

"A proper wife never let's any of it go to waste, right?"  
Without hesitation, she proceeded to drink all the gathered cum, the thick seed once again lighting the flames of her core. One she had consumed all of it, she didn't miss the proud smile Robin gave her, not to mention the way his cock throbbed in approval. Slowly, Sumia sashayed out of his office, her wide hips swinging with sultry motions, and while she would not have Robin with her for the rest of the day, it wouldn't be much of an obstacle to conjure up images of his cock while she tended to herself during the day.


	3. Honest Bride

“Hehe, well now Sumia... you’ve certainly improved since the last time we saw each other. Robin must be very happy.”

Beaming happily at the Plegian Sorceress, and the wife of the man whose cock was currently buried between their considerable busts, Sumia felt her cheeks glowing red at the praise- especially from Tharja of all people.

Ever since her experience sharing the man with Cordelia, Sumia had taken several more lessons with the Tactician, and she had been delighted to note her abilities progressing in strides. No longer was she the same stuttering, bashful girl that’d once struggled to even take his massive length into her throat, now she was able to deep-throat him with ease. It was a particular mark of pride for the Queen-to-be, and one she’d recently begun to find rather addictive, to the point where even when she wasn’t stuffing the Tactician’s cock down her throat, she often found herself wishing she was, or dreaming up excuses to go visit him in his study. 

It was all just a hallmark of his skilled training and the welcoming feeling of his hands held securely around the back of her head- with every new lesson, she grew more accustomed to being commanded by him, and she grew far more experienced in training herself to do exactly what he enjoyed from her.

"Thank you Tharja, I've just been doing my best for him. I-I mean to learn of course, I'm sure Chrom wil-". 

"Tch,” interrupting with a scowl, the Sorceress’s face twisted sour, "Don't you know it's impolite to talk about other men in front of another, especially when you're tending to their cock?" 

“Ah!” Sumia’s eyes went wide with sudden apology. Of course, she knew better than that! This was Robin’s space, and the space that his wife shared with him, of course she’d react badly to having another man mentioned! And worse than that! In her panic, her eyes flicked up towards the man in question, desperately seeking for signs of offense on his face! The last thing she wanted was for him to start thinking she was ever thinking of another man when she was tending to him! That would be inexcusably rude! “I-I’m sorry! Robin, I should have been focusing, I know! Hha! Don’t worry, Tharja’s here with me, between us I know we’ll make sure to drain every last drop of your cum!”

Sticking true to her words, the Queen pushed her massive breasts even tighter against Tharja’s own, groaning softly as she felt the Dark Mage’s nipples grinding against hers and feeling her body flush even hotter with lust as she felt Robin’s cock throbbing tightly between their chests.

Throwing his head back with a sigh, any complaints that Robin may have had were immediately overturned as both women began bouncing themselves up and down along his cock. A hot moan fell from his lips and his hands stroked delightedly through over each of their heads as he eagerly savored the feeling of being wrapped up in such an ample, pillowy-soft, expanse of pleasure. His wife had brought a number of women to his bedroom by now, he couldn’t have helped but get used to it, but this was the first time she’d introduced someone with breasts of a similar size to her own, and he was starting to truly realise just how magnificent that could be.

“Mmm, I-I never thought it would feel this good!” Sumia gasped, feeling her juices soaking wet down her thighs and both her chest and pussy ablaze with delight at the feeling of his length against her, “It feels so hot between my breasts! Hhha! I can feel him pulsing against me!”

While she’d quickly learn to thoroughly enjoy swallowing his length (to the point where a part of her was starting to worry about what she’d do when her training was finished…) the novelty and excitement of putting her massive chest to such a use was arousing her far more than she’d ever imagined. It was making her wonder how she’d ever gone on as long as she had without ever knowing about these pleasures. 

“Hehe, of course… Don’t you love just feeling every last twitch and shiver he makes? Ahh, and the knowledge you can feel exactly how close he is… mmm, that he’ll soon bathe us both in his delicious cum,” Tharja agreed completely, punctuating her question by leaning over and pressing a loving kiss directly on the crown of her husband’s cock, “Hehe… I can tell you’re enjoying this my love… she’s learning fast, isn’t she?”

“I always enjoy your body Tharja,” Robin answered simply, “Although, hhaa… You’re right, y-yeah, you’ve certainly trained her well here!”

"We'll of course darling! It is about time she put those huge breasts to work! Having udders like hers and just having them for decorations is such a waste, at least now she knows why she was born with them!"

Despite the Sorceress’s typically harsh tone, Sumia’s body shivered happily at her words. Ever since she’d been a teenager, she’d always been shy of the attention her massive chest had earned from the men in her life, it had been a cause of distress for her… so to now find that they were a way to please the man she cared for… She knew instinctively that Tharja’s words were true, she was born for this, her huge breasts existed to milk Robin’s cock as best she could! 

Leaning over and wrapping her own mouth around Robin’s cockhead the moment his wife released it, Sumia couldn’t help but marvel again at the sight of his length stretching out even larger than both of their busts, ‘It’s incredible! I always worried my breasts were too big, but he’s even bigger! Hah, but then… it’s fitting isn’t it?’ This was, after all, the cock that had enslaved even Cordelia -her best friend, and the strongest, most unyielding women Sumia knew- it only made sense it would be something quite incomparable. Even if this was still the only one she’d even seen, Sumia knew in the depths of her soul, there was no man she would meet who could ever measure up to the length currently held between her lips.

“I must say though, these breasts of hers do seem rather underdressed, do they not, my love?” a sly smile creeping onto her face and heated moans slipping from her mouth, Tharja shook her own breasts directly into Sumia’s once again, making a point to emphasize the clear difference between them- that hers were adorned with golden barbell piercings, giving her already enticing chest an intensely debauched allure, "I'm positive yours would look exquisitely erotic, my fellow cock-lover. Not to mention how good it feels whenever Robin plays with them...hehehe you couldn't begin to imagine the orgasms I have whenever he fucks my tits. "

When she first noticed the piercings on Tharja's breasts, Sumia was left dumbfounded, ‘Why is she wearing those!? Doesn't it hurt whenever they rub on her, and-and doesn't she know how lewd they look?’ however, seeing as how the sorceress would let out a light moan whenever her nipples rubbed her own, as well as the appreciative looks Robin would give her, Sumia could only wonder on how her own breasts would look with some jewelry on them. While the sorceress boasted about the personal enjoyment that the piercings added to her lovemaking, Sumia seemed to also have been affected by the small ornaments, as with every rub of their nipples, she could feel her own pleasure magnified by the new sensation.

As their titfuck continued, Robin's cock began to ooze liberal amount of pre-cum, signaling the closeness of his release with powerful throbs. Not missing a beat, both women set upon his cock-head in an eager sloppy kiss, looking up excitedly towards the man they were serving.

"Seems you have some competition Tharja, she's probably just as cock-thirsty as you! Such devoted worship is sure to make any man finish in an instant." While at the beginning, such comments might have given pause to Sumia, Robin noted that, as their sessions went on, the future Queen seemed to relish being complemented in such manner, emboldening her slutty ministrations, as if she were seeking his approval. Honestly, he doubted anything could compete with two beautiful busty women tending to his cock.

"Cum for me Robin! Please! I need to taste it again! I want you to cover us with your cum!".

And just as his last thought has barely manifested, it was immediately crushed. In what would have been an impossibility, something that even left Tharja wide-eyed as she sucked on his cock, Sumia had just begged him for his seed. Rarely was he surprised, and rarer still was Robin ever left stunned. While there were moments where he sometimes felt uneasy about his current actions, at this instant, Chrom wasn't anywhere near his mind.

Losing himself, Robin fully gave in to the pleasure, groaning his delight aloud as their breasts pumped even more desperately around his cock, and their lips me together around it, he fell completely into his release! Feeling his cock shudder and shiver between their lips, both women instantly leaned back, mewling happily and opening their mouths wide, holding their tongues out as they turned facing him, still pumping their bodies up along his cock as they awaited their reward. Then, with one last powerful throb, and with both women shivering hot around as much of his length as their huge breasts could cover, Robin’s release finally exploded, sending huge spurts of heavy, hot cum splattering out into the air and directly onto both his cock-addled lovers. 

“Ah! O-Ohhh, I love it!”  
“Yes! Mmmmmmmm!”

Purring in delighted unison, neither woman broke their gaze from him for an instant, even as huge ropes of seed landed across their faces, directly into their wanting mouths, or left dripping in heavy rivers down between the valley of their twin breasts.

And now, at last, with their mouths each full with his seed and the feeling of his satisfaction throbbing directly between their bodies- the future Queen of Ylisse, and the Dark Mage of Plegia, turned from their shared lover and toward each other, a similarly hungry light shining in each of their eyes as they bent forwards towards one another, the same instinctive thought ran through them both.

Gasping and moaning, lips meeting together with hunger and tongues each dancing in unison as they shared Robin’s seed between them, Tharja and Sumia fell into a wanton, depraved, cum-swapping kiss. However, no matter how sloppily their motions, or how eagerly they slid their bodies around the still hard cock between them- not a single drop of his seed was spilled from their mouths… all the way until they finally broke apart some minutes later, each visibly swallowing their share the prize, before turning back with adoring eyes and open mouths, to the Tactician, unbridled gratitude writ clearly on their cum-stained faces.

“Naga! I don’t think I could ever get enough of that taste, Robin,” Sumia sighed, as she carefully gathered up the rest of the Tactician’s cum splattered across her face, seeking to make herself at least presentable enough to be able to return to her room and take care of the ache between her legs, “It’s so… so thick and potent… almost overpowering, just tasting it makes me feel like I’m going to get knocked up… Hhha, I’ve started craving it at dinner even, my meals feel bland in comparison.”

“Hehe… Well then, perhaps we really should start accepting Chrom’s offers to dine with the royal family?” Tharja purred. It had been her that had been turning those down after all, wanting to keep Robin’s attention to herself, or to those she was sharing him with.

“W-Well, a-anyway, I meant… what I wanted to say was… thank you, Tharja, for sharing something like this with me. A-And to you too Robin, for always letting me drink your cum, or swallow your cock, even though I’m not your wife, or one of your lovers. You’ve both been very kind to me, and if I can repay you somehow, please say so.”

The fact that the woman who was set to be Chrom’s Queen was saying such a thing, with a completely straight face and the same kind, honest smile as always had a profound effect on the husband and wife pair.

“Sumia, there’s really nothing to worry about, if I can help with your wedding at all, you only need to ask.”

“Robin… I-”

“Hmm, but let’s worry about that another time,” Tharja cut in, pulling her herself up on slightly shaky feet as she turned away from where the Pegasus Knight was still basking in the afterglow of her husband’s release across her face, and back towards the cock still sticking up rock hard into the air between them, “That was a fun appetizer, but I know my husband… This cock won’t be satisfied at all with just our mouths and breasts. It’s not going to calm down until it’s fully conquered a woman and filled her womb to the brim with cum.”

“You do know me too well,” Robin laughed, not looking abashed at all at her accusation, “I’ve been looking forward to your visit all day now.”

“Heh, such a greedy man,” Tharja complained, but her face showed nothing but desire as she flicked her hands through the air, vanishing her minimal clothing in a burst of magic, “Well then, I suppose it’s just up to me to give you some personal attention…”

The words hung in the air as an open invitation. 

Far too enamored with each other, neither husband nor wife so much as looked at Sumia’s direction, but she found herself swallowing heavily as she knelt on the ground before them. Her lips parted, and for a long, ponderous moment, the thought of speaking up, of telling Tharja that she could help too, of offering her own womb up for the Tactician’s satisfaction -in thanks for all he’d done for her-.  
But the moment passed, and the temptation was quashed. She couldn’t do that! No matter how good it wound feel, or how much she wanted to, she couldn’t! Because… She couldn’t because… Because she was saving herself for marriage! 

“I’ll help you!” She offered instead, sliding herself along the floor as Tharja straddled her husband, and taking up her usual place between the man’s legs, wrapping her lips lovingly around his balls.  
“Oh, my love? Something on your mind?”

Every inch of Tharja’s body was aching, urging, begging her to slide herself down that wonderful cock that she could feel pressing up against her thoroughly socked entrance. But the look in the Tactician’s eyes made her pause and hang on to the minimal restraint she’d cultivated. Despite that his lust was surely no less than hers, she could see a calculating, thoughtful look on his face, the same look he wore right when he was planning out the best way to destroy his opponents.

“Tharja, love, would another lesson tonight be too soon? The wedding is coming up quickly,” he answered instead, running his hands gently over his wife’s hips as he posed her the question, “It would mean you won’t get to see me until, hmm, probably almost midnight.”

Sumia’s permission was, of course, not even considered. If the Queen had any objection, she wouldn’t have been tonguing his balls even more happily than she’d been just a few seconds ago, nor would she be so clearly eager to feel more of his seed spilling down onto her face.

“Heh, what a pointless worry!” Tharja laughed, wrapping his hand around his shoulders and slowly easing herself down, spreading her walls wide around his thick cock just as she’d longed to, “Last time I checked, the man I married was a man who never did things in half-measures! He would simply allow his enemies to destroy themselves, and any movement they made he would respond accordingly, and without mercy! That’s how he destroyed Plegia! Nnghhh… Hha, if you need to take Sumia with you tonight, to prepare her for her marriage, then I shall wait for you, as long as it takes! Your bed shall be warm and… heh, I shall be ready!”

Grinning, Robin shook his head, unable to properly verbalize his thanks against the twin sensations of the Sorceress’s pussy spreading tight around him as she sank down his length, and the Queen’s mouth kissing around the base of his shaft. There was no need to say anything though, Tharja understood him completely.

With nothing else that needed to be said, he pulled his wife roughly down the full length of his cock, filling her pussy to the brim with his length and filling the room with her shriek of delight.

\-----------------------------------  
[Ylisstol castle night]

After a long day, and a rather pleasurable afternoon, Sumia found herself in her room, relaxing with another one of her many romance novels. Despite an interesting plot, the Pegasus Knight seemed a bit unimpressed with her book, something that had been happening to her more and more frequently recently. Ever since her first experience with Robin’s cock, and more so since the intensity of their lessons increased, she found that the stories she was once so fond of did not captivate her as they used to. While she still enjoyed reading about forbidden romances, she no longer found herself blushing or swooning at the characters that she once did; to her, all of them seemed to pale in comparison to her beloved tactician. Often, she found herself thinking of him during her private moments, even in the many fantasies that were once reserved for her betrothed. Obviously, she still loved Chrom dearly, but the way Robin was able to take control of her with such ease, to dominate her completely and utterly was not easily ignored. Even now, her mind couldn’t help but recall the sensation of his enormous cock making its way down her throat, or remember the sensation of it, as it throbbed powerfully between her breasts as she was showered in his cum. 

“He is rather incredible, isn’t he? He did manage to “win over” Cordelia after all.”

As Sumia mused on her friends rather overt appreciation for the white-haired tactician, a series of light knocks rang out through the room, surprising the Pegasus Knight. As she moved to open the door, she heard a familiar voice call out.

“Good evening Sumia, sorry for visiting at this hour, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Mind if I come in?”

Hearing the voice of their tactician, Sumia’s heart skipped a beat, her own improper desires surging to life once again. Quickly, she moved to let Robin inside. 

“Hello Robin, please come in. What brings you over?” a heated flush spread between her legs as she recalled the conversation that’d been held just before Tharja had been slammed down his cock, the same words that’d been running endlessly in her mind since “A-Are we going to train some more?” 

Beaming with a gentle smile, Robin couldn’t help but respond in kind. 

“Well, you see Sumia, the royal wedding is coming up, which means our lessons will come to an end and you’ll be on your way to making Chrom a very happy man.”

“Ye-yes, um… Once we’re married, I’ll be sure to put everything you taught to good use, Robin.”

Hearing the tactician’s words made Sumia feel rather conflicted. On one hand she couldn’t describe how happy she was at being able to marry Chrom, the love of her life and someone women all over Ylisse could only dream of. On the other, however, she never considered the finality of her liaison with the tactician. Robin and her had become good friends ever since they met, often confiding her feelings to him, but it had not been until recently that she realized her growing desires for him. The more time she spent with him, the more her body ached for his touch.

“That’s exactly why I’m here Sumia. You see, I had some reservations about your training. There is no doubt that you have excellent bedroom talents, to that I can attest. That being said, there are some things that happen outside of the bedroom. And that is where my conflict came from, should I help you with this? Or would it be too far? So instead of wracking my brain over this decision, I concluded it would be only prudent for you to decide, I’ll wholeheartedly support whatever you choose.”

This would be his last move, he would simply offer Sumia the paths available to her, whatever choice she made, it would be her own. Disregarding whatever feelings, he possesses for the future queen, Robin would keep true to what he had told his wife at the beginning: “As a loyal soldier, I’ll support any decision she makes.”

After a moment of brief, near absolute silence, Sumia finally spoke.

"Well, I wouldn't be the ideal bride if I didn't follow through with everything would I? Besides, I can't deny that I have enjoyed all of our meetings." Despite her voice's sweet tones, her body belied her true feelings. Robin did not fail to notice how her cheeks wore a light pink color, a sign of her desires swelling within, or the way that her legs continued to rub together. Just as well, Robin had a bit of difficulty culling his own enthusiasm; the time came for one more push.

"Excellent! Now then, how about we go out for a stroll, Sumia? The night air this time of the year is quite refreshing."

"Um Robin what are you talking about? I can't go out in public like this." The pegasus knight half-screamed as she motioned to her unappealing nightgown.  
"Well of course not, I would never make you wear something like that. You'll be wearing this actually." From his cloak, Robin took out a small package he had hidden inside, passing it to his friend.  
Taking it, Sumia couldn't help but get excited...until she opened it at least.

"EEEHHH! Robin I can’t possibly wear something as shameful as THIS! How am I even supposed to leave the castle with nobody noticing it!?”

“No need to worry, the benefit of being able to use magic is that it can solve many problems. So, go ahead and change, there’s not a minute to lose.”  
Unable to answer Robin’s disarming smile, Sumia was left little option except for doing as he asked.  
\--------------------------------  
“Oh Naga I can’t believe that worked, I was afraid the guards might have noticed something.”

Sumia let go a sigh of relief as Robin and her left the castle behind, making their way to the city, all the while she clung tightly to the tactician’s usual cloak, having borrowed it from him once the spell wore off.

“You know I would never let anything happen to you. Soon we’ll make it to our destination and your “lesson” can properly begin, so just relax and try to enjoy yourself.”

With no further words Sumia just nodded in agreement and followed closely next to Robin. Soon, the castle grounds gave way to the busy streets of Ylisstol, alive with the patrons within the many businesses still open at this hour. As they made their way through the streets, the pair found themselves in the seedier parts of the city before long, where the majority of the light came from the myriad taverns dotting the streets and alleys. The further in they moved, Sumia could feel the anxiety within her rise, just as Robin placed a reassuring hand on her waist. Before long, they found themselves in an empty park, the sound of the few townspeople out and about sounding a world away.

"This looks like a good place to begin." Extending his hand, Robin motioned towards his coat, which Sumia currently had wrapped tightly around her.  
With a slight, hesitant nod, Sumia handed the tactician his beloved cloak. 

"I must admit, you fill that dress rather well."

The word "dress" didn't seem appropriate for her current attire. Ending just below her crotch, her outfit was a deep purple color, with a deep cut, exposing plenty of her creamy breasts, the tightness causing her nipples to leave a clear outline. However, what really had Sumia on edge was the back of the dress, if it could be called that. All the way down the length of her dress, her back was completely exposed, save for a few strands of cloth connecting each side of the dress. With so little covering, her large toned ass was left practically bare, bulging out slightly between the slits. The final nail in the coffin being her current lack of panties, which was a request Robin had insisted upon. She felt almost dizzy as her mind raced to process the entirety of her current situation. 

"This is humiliating! I look like some cheap streetwalker in this thing, why would Robin pick this!? Do-does he like this? On me?"

Before her mind could conjure up even more questions, Robin seized her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Giving only some meager resistance, Sumia found herself reciprocating his kiss with the same intensity, moaning into his lips. Soon, the tactician's hands were groping at her plump ass, laying claim to her sinful flesh, and just like the kiss, Sumia surrendered herself completely to his ministrations, such open desire for her body causing it to burn with lustful desire as she leaned into his touch. Having her body felt up in such a perverted manner, the way her nipples rubbed against his muscled chest, his tongue coiling around hers, this new world of pleasure Robin had sunk her into was all her mind could think off, all her senses screaming for his touch. How could she resist the man who had easily conquered all her weak spots and surpassed all her expectations?

Breaking away from her supple lips, Robin quickly moved behind Sumia, as she stood dazed from the sensory overload, until her breasts were gripped tightly by her beloved tactician. He didn't hesitate to pull them from their tight confines and into the night air, her nipples hardening into stiff peaks from the pleasure, as he began to openly massage and knead her bountiful tits. Rather than pull away, Sumia could only sink into his embrace, having her breasts played with soliciting an excited moan from the pegasus knight. Soon, Robin was kissing at her neck, sending Sumia's body into a shudder, her pussy burning with desire at his relentless advances.

"Ha ah, It's never felt this good before. Every time his fingers rub my breasts it feels like lightning is coursing through me. Robin why are you so good?" The more she was played with, the higher her voice got. Try as she may, she could hardly control her voice.

"I must say Sumia, these breasts of yours are truly magnificent. Not only can they rival Tharja’s in size, but they're incredibly soft to the touch, it's a shame we might not do this again, might as well enjoy ourselves thoroughly tonight."

"He won't do this anymore? I won't taste his cock again?" Deep within her lust addled mind, the memory of the man she had promised herself to lay, however, whatever thoughts of another man she might have had were quickly put to rest as her thoughts shifted to a much more enthralling sensation. Pressing powerfully against her ass and lower back, Robin's thick erection served as proof of his desire for Sumia's body. Without hesitation, the Queen-to-be began to grind her large ass on his cock, savoring the sensation of its hardness against her body. 

"Good to see you're being honest Sumia, you should surrender to the pleasure for the rest of the night, if you genuinely want to learn. Why don’t you try treat me as if I were the one you were marrying, just for tonight? It’ll be good practice for you.

With those simple words, Sumia relinquished the small hesitation that still remained. After all, wasn’t that correct? If she was going to practice, then it only made sense to treat it as close to the real thing as possible. It wasn’t particularly hard to imagine herself walking down the aisle towards Robin, perhaps it might have been in the past, but lately, the thought of being apart from him left her feeling lonely, and yearning. Of course, it was just practice. It didn’t mean anything. She wasn’t going to do anything bad… it was just… just practice.

His careful ministrations around her breasts grew deeper and stronger, and even those lingering rationalizations soon drifted away. Soon Sumia’s voice was coming out in low, heavy pants, and she was pushing herself forward into his touch. Every day now, it felt like her body was becoming more and more sensitive towards him, just seeing him in the Palace was enough to make her ache for his touch, and to finally be in his arms like this -regardless of what she was wearing- left her pussy throbbing hot with need.

She’d never felt like this before; it was exciting to think of longing for Chrom this much after their wedding, as she was sure would happen. But right now, she was training as Robin’s woman, and, right now...

"Robin… ah..ah… my pussy… it wants you."

Without a moment of hesitation, Robin slid down one of his hands into the inferno between her legs. Finding her stiff clit, he began to gently rub her sodden box with a well-practiced technique. And once again the tactician had surpassed any experience she had; the many times she had played with herself could not compare to Robin's deft touch. Before long, what had been restrained moans, had become cries of pleasure, echoing through the park. Not long ago, Sumia would have been mortified at the thought of someone hearing her screaming out like a bitch in heat, but right now, she couldn’t possibly care about anything but the pleasure searing through her, and just how good she always felt when she surrendered her body up to Robin’s desires.

A part of her wanted to buck against his touch, a needy, hungry desire in her wanted to roll her hips down, and slide his fingers inside her, to feel them pressing against her most sensitive spots in the way he did so wonderfully.

But, he’d trained her well and she knew better than that.

“Pl-Please Robin, m-more! Let me cum!” she pleaded, happily throwing away her pride and not even bothering to try lower her voice as she cried out the depraved request. She’d seen this from Tharja, from Cordelia and from her own experience in his hands, it was always better when she begged for it, “It’s so good! I-I’m so close! Please!”

While Robin enjoyed toying with Sumia’s body, just as much as he did with all of his women, there was nothing he enjoyed more than seeing them throw away their pride and beg him to use them as he saw fit. 

"Ahhhh!!"

Screaming with a silent cry, her voice dying in her throat, Sumia's body began to convulse with pleasure as her pussy came hard on the tactician's hand, her juices flowing liberally down her thighs. Riding out her lust induced high, to Sumia, the entire world could be spectating on her depraved show, but even then, what she could only care for was the way Robin had pleasured her. Even without the use of his magnificent cock, the Tactician had no trouble making her submit to his touch. Her legs unsteady, Sumia could barely stand, having to rest on the tactician for support, as her legs continued to tremble from her orgasm.

"Those were some rather beautiful sounds you made love, but we still have a few more stops on our date."

“...Love?” despite herself, Sumia found herself blushing, and the heart that was racing in her chest, thumped even louder.  
“Of course. We’re getting married soon, aren’t we? You don’t mind if I call you that, do you?”

That was right. She’d almost forgotten. It was just a game, of course, but she was getting married to Robin, wans’t she? “N-No, I like it… Hehe… I like it when you spoil me… m-my love”. In spite of the less than ideal environment, being like this now, leaning back into Robin’s embrace, her legs covered in her own juices, Sumia could only feel as if were in one of her own novels, a romantic atmosphere settling around the both of them. Deep within her heart she felt as a couple in love would.

Nodding weakly through panting breaths, Sumia, with Robin’s aid, regained her balance; at least mostly, since she still felt dizzy after cumming. Grabbing her by the waist, Robin pulled her along to their next destination. As they walked along the poorly lit streets, Sumia could feel the lecherous gazes of the people walking along the streets, no doubt a result of her raunchy outfit. Despite her mortification, Sumia's arousal had not waned at all. In fact, she could feel the wetness of her pussy increasing steadily. 

"Am I enjoying this, this humiliation? Being paraded like some trophy...his trophy?"

Her mind, still hazy with lust, could only conjure up more questions, but they all had the same answer.

It didn’t matter if what she was doing should be humiliating or, if she should feel embarrassed. The throbbing heat between her legs, and the juices slick down her thighs told the truth of it- Robin always made her head spin with pleasure, and the deeper she submitted to him, the better it felt.

‘Ah,’ tonight, with her body cloaked in a sheer, thin dress that did more to expose her assets than to cover them, and with her breasts pushed tight against him as she wrapped herself around his arm, Sumia wondered if she was finally beginning to understand her closest friend, ‘Is that why Cordelia wanted him to write that on her ass?’

It was a dangerous thought, one that often left her comparing what Robin had written on his wife to what he’d engraved on the red-headed Pegasus Knight… and, it was one that occasionally left Sumia wondering what he would imprint on her ass, if she were to beg him properly for such a favour.

‘Oh!’ 

Her instinctive reaction to push that thought away rose up, but this time, for the first time, Sumia dismissed it. Why would she? Tonight, she was Robin’s woman. Tonight, she was meant to act as if he were the one that would be waiting for her at the altar? Surely it was only normal she wondered what title he would give her, to show off proudly to any of the other women around him. A hot shiver ran up her spine and she pressed herself tighter against him, willing him to wrap her closer in his arms. Her throat was dry and she found herself feeling ravenously thirsty… although, she knew well it wasn’t water she was craving.

If it were for him, she would do anything to please him. Having surrendered to his command had opened a world of pleasure she didn't know was possible, why would she refuse him? 

"Here we are, love, why don’t we relax here for a bit?" Before them stood a rather well-maintained bar, slightly out of place from the rest of the area. What was more surprising was the sound of people cheering from within. While Robin was giving her a reassuring smile, Sumia could feel a slight deviousness behind it, something that made her more aroused than she already was. And so, with a swift spank on her meaty ass, Robin hurried Sumia into the lively bar.

Once inside, the atmosphere was a stark contrast to that of the near emptiness of the outside. Within, there were many patrons, drunk to their heart's content, many of them were leering at the many barmaids serving their myriad drinks to the patrons, or openly staring at the numerous scantily clad prostitutes within. However even despite the women surrounding them, the most vibrant attraction that commanded the most attention was the sight of the half-naked woman dancing upon the stage near the back of the bar. As they sat down, the couple’s attention was inevitably drawn to the same spot, however each one of them had a vastly different reaction. While Robin wore a knowing smile on his face, Sumia was left agape, the shock able to penetrate the heavy fog on her mind. 

“She normally wouldn’t come here, however, tonight is a special occasion and she decided to put on a performance, just for us.”

Despite having a veil covering half of her face, the beautiful pink ponytail the dancer had was all the proof Sumia needed to know that Olivia was dancing inside the dingy bar. 

“Why is Olivia here an-and why is she dancing in this place!?”

Without warning, Robin slid his fingers between Sumias leg and began to rub at her pussy, still soaked from her earlier release. 

“AHHH”

Slumping forward, the sudden sensation sent a jolt of electricity through her entire body and her words became a heated gasp instead. Try as she might, she couldn’t form a protest, her pussy overriding any fear of being seen getting fingered in public, all sound that left her mouth being lustful moans. 

“You should relax Sumia, here, nobody knows you. In fact, I’d say you blend in perfectly with the other whores… and we have an extra distraction dancing on stage, so why not enjoy the show.” Just as calmly as when he went over war strategies, Robin tried to allay her fears. 

Looking up, Sumia noticed that no one apart from Robin was paying any attention to her cries. Just as he had pointed out, everyone’s eyes were on the dancing pinkette putting on quite the spectacle. Currently, Olivia was gyrating her round hips enticingly as she rubbed her large bouncing breasts, which were only poorly contained by a thin strip of cloth, threatening to pop out, her bottom half obscured by thin purple sash. Swallowing her fear, the pegasus knight leaned back into her chair, enjoying the sensation of Robin’s fingers. The alluring performance only served to heighten Sumia’s excitement. As Robin’s teasing continued, Sumia opened her legs wider, making it easier for him to tease her.

“Haah Robin, your fingers feel so good, please don’t stop.” 

And with those words, Robin proceeded to turn the future Queen into a quivering mess. As she enjoyed the tactician’s expert touch, Sumia’s eyes drifted over to Olivia. Immediately, the first thing she noticed was the way her breasts bounced wildly as she danced, as well as the way she swung her hips in seductive arcs, adding to the eroticism of her performance. For her part, Olivia couldn’t stop looking towards Robin, the man who had thoroughly conquered her, her entire dance made specifically for him. Shifting her gaze, Olivia now focused on the Pegasus Knight, openly enjoying the tactician’s hand between her thighs, until their eyes met. Once she had her divided attention, Olivia began to slide her hands down her body seductively, dragging slowly on her perky breasts, before sliding down her tight, trim stomach. Going lower still, Olivia drew Sumia’s gaze to her womb, more specifically the purple branding being openly displayed.

“It's the same marking that Tharja and Cordelia had, she belongs to Robin too! She’s been fucked by his huge cock too!” A hint of jealousy could be seen flashing in her lust clouded eyes. Tonight, they were lover’s, husband and wife, and yet, 3 different women had been taken by Robin’s cock before her. Deciding to not be left behind, Sumia began to rock her hips against his fingers, in an attempt to match Olivia’s perverted dance, she wasn’t about to give up so easily. Even if Olivia had gotten to feel that incredible cock inside her, tonight, he was with her, and all the Dancer could do was watch!  
Robin could only look on in amazement as Sumia fully gave in to her role, as she crashed into another peak, crying out loudly in pleasure. 

Seeing as Sumia sank into depravity, Olivia once again shifted her dance. Turning in wide lustful circles, the pinkette turned her back to the crowd, and began to shake her ass in a slow enticing manner, drawing the crowd's attention to it. Then, with an elegant flourish, the dancer removed her sash, leaving her in a small white thong, revealing the creamy expanse of her round mounds. Slowly, she bent at the waist, commanding the attention of the patrons. Just as she bent fully over, Sumia noticed the same beautifully written marking that the rest of the women had on their asses. In contrast to her shy, reserved demeanor, her own ass was marked “Robin’s Sex Slave”, a lewd reminder of how deep she had fallen for the tactician, and, with a snap, Olivia began to shake her ass rapidly, sending her perky, toned flesh bouncing and rippling. 

“She’s quite impressive, isn’t she?” His attention shifted towards the Feroxian dancer, as he drank in the sight of all her womanly curves. For her part, Sumia could barely focus on much of anything that was not the way the tactician was playing with her pussy. She bit her lips, in an attempt to cover her wanton moans, but it only helped in highlighting how much she was enjoying the whole act. In spite of her burning desire, Sumia couldn’t help, but feel something was off. Even though he was doing an excellent job of running his fingers over her stimulated clit, Sumia noticed that his gaze was fixated on the dancing pinkette. The Pegasus Knight had long accepted the fact that Robin would have many lovers, having seen his sexual prowess firsthand. Many times, she had shared his incredible cock with others, there was plenty to fawn over, yet this time Sumia could feel a small strand of envy well up inside her. Were they not meant to be on a date? Even if it was just for the night, shouldn’t her “husband” be enjoying her? 

Mustering what strength, she had, Sumia managed to make one request of her lover.

"My love, I don't mind that you enjoy other women. But tonight, it should be about us. I want to be the one that makes you happy, the one to take care of you. I'll know Olivia will notice, but why don't you enjoy the performance, while I show you who's cock, I belong to" 

"Oh? Then I'm all yours darling." Robin could see the lust burning in her eyes just as intensely as the furnace between her legs. Having the tactician's permission, Sumia kneeled on the dingy floor beneath the table, her face right in front of the object of her affection. It took a great amount of effort for Robin to contain his excitement at the Pegasus Knight's debauched request. Due to her last outburst (admittedly his fault), some of the bargoers had turned their drunken looks towards his scantily clad friend, something she had failed to notice, or, more probable, she just didn’t care anymore; her will was no match for her lust. 

“Robin… your cock, I want to suck your cock… Please I need your cum.”

Unceremoniously, Sumia pulled out the huge cock, smacking heavily against her face, the sensation of the heavy weight, soliciting a needy mewl as her pussy throbbed with excitement, the thin material of her dress feeling restrictive against her hard nipples. Without a second thought, she bared her tits, exposing the massive spheres for Robin's enjoyment. Looking up at the tactician from beneath his cock, Sumia slowly licked the underside of his shaft, making sure every inch was properly tended to. All the way to the tip, she savored every bit of the masculine taste of his cock. Stopping only to plant a wet, sloppy kiss on the head, the pegasus knight opened her mouth wide and swallowed his cock in one stroke, easily filling her entire mouth, the thick cock hitting the back of her throat. 

“Finally! I have his cock in my throat. It tastes sooo good! Why did I wait so much to do it!? Don’t worry darling, I’ll drain your balls of all your cum!” With her filthy promise made, Sumia pulled back, releasing the entirety of his spit covered cock, except for the tip. In an instant, she took the massive cock inside her once again and began to quickly repeat her lurid motions, as she facefcuked herself. The intensity of her movements sending her spit falling into the valley of her mountainous cleavage as they bounced unimpeded by her dress, all the while her juices flowed liberally onto the bar floor. Looking down at the woman worshipping his cock, Robin could only see pure, unrestrained need coming from Sumia’s eyes as she continued to debase herself in public. 

“Haa, Sumia aren’t you just a perfect cock-thirsty whore. Ah, should a queen be deepthroating a cock in front of her subjects? Wouldn’t it be better if you accepted your true calling haa.?” The only words he heard from Sumia were a few moans akin to agreement as she increased the pace of her already heated ministrations. He truly was a blessed man, in front of him was one of the most beautiful women on the continent performing for him, baring his insignia in public, while the future queen of the country was on her knees sucking on his cock like her life depended on it. Soon, the music ringing through the bar was mixed with the lascivious squelching sounds of Sumia’s cocksucking. Hearing Robin’s grunts of pleasure, the lustful flame within Sumia only grew hotter.

“You like it, don’t you Robin? Having your huge cock buried down my throat in front of all these people? It won't matter how many women you fuck, I'll be just as good as them. I’ll be the perfect bride!”   
Every time she pulled back, she would suck hard, hollowing her cheeks, drinking all of Robin’s delicious pre-cum, before she slammed herself down to his base, planting a depraved kiss every time she did. Her body moved with singular purpose, as the strong masculine scent filled her mind, all her sense were directed at pleasing the cock in her mouth. As she continued to suck his cock, her tongue would wrap around it, enveloping it in a warm, wet heat. Every time she bobbed her head, the thick cockhead would hit the back of her throat, causing her sodden pussy to quiver and cum, repeatedly sending her over the edge. 

Before long, Sumia could feel Robin’s cock get larger within her mouth, a sign of his impending release. Her eyes sent a clear message to the tactician: “Give it to me Robin, give your slut the cum she needs!”. With a heavy grunt, Robin pushed Sumia’s head down, burying his cock deep within her throat, as her lips sealed tightly onto the base. Pulsing powerfully, his cock erupted, sending a torrent of thick cum down the future queen’s needy throat. The sensation and taste of his thick seed, sent Sumia moaning loudly as her mind was seared blank by a powerful orgasm, but she wouldn’t pass out, she would make sure she felt every single pulse from his cock and every blast of cum he shot. Even after swallowing most of his massive load, Sumia decided to release his cock, so she could cover her face and huge tits with his potent seed. Truly, she had proven to herself that she could compete with any of his other women. Once his release had finished, and she was thoroughly coated, Sumia began to clean his cock with long, loving flicks of her tongue, savoring the taste of his leftover cum. She could no longer feign ignorance, she had grown accustomed to serving him, to be unable to suck on his cock is something she would never accept. 

“I can’t get enough of the taste, Robin. You shot out so much, I look like an absolute mess.” with a vapid giggle, rather than any trace of disgust or anger, she sounded happy, almost proud to be basking in his cum. Robin leaned back on his seat, looking at Olivia, who just finished her performance. Both their eyes met, Robin shooting her a content smile, the dancer, knowing full well the reason for his smile, blew a kiss towards her beloved master, before turning and squeezing the round swell of her ass where her marking was, and made her way to the back of the stage. Turning his attention towards the pegasus knight, still on her knees, Robin helped her to her feet, her legs weak from cumming repeatedly. Placing his coat over her shoulders, and a hand on her thick ass, Robin led her out of the bar and, once outside, Robin made sure there was nobody around.

“Sumia, pull your dress up.”

Still on a pleasure induced dazed, she obeyed, raising the hem of her outfit, spreading her legs wide, as she exposed her pussy for Robin, and any passerby. Even in this compromising position, Sumia's pussy couldn't help but become wet with anticipation of the tactician's next command. Placing his hand atop her womb, Robin whispered an incantation, a burst of purple energy emanating from his hand. To Sumia’s surprise, the purple wisps began attaching to her skin, causing her to almost fall over, as she was hit with another wave of pleasure, cumming violently. After steadying herself with Robin’s shoulders, Sumia looked down where his hand had been, and her eyes went wide. On her womb, glowing dimly, Sumia now had the same brand that all of the women Robin had conquered possessed. While her pussy throbbed with sinful pleasure, her heart was fluttering with excitement, like how a young girl feels around her first love. Now marked, and with her cum-stained visage, the vulgar woman standing in front of the tactician hardly looked like nobility, much less future royalty.

“It’s a reward. You’ve completed your training and surpassed all expectations I had Sumia. I don’t doubt you’ll make your husband proud. Don’t worry, the marking is only temporary, it will fade on the day of your wedding. The only way to make it permanent, is to have your lover cum inside of you. Now come, we better get to the castle so you can rest, love, it’s been a long day”

Stil dazed from the recent events and now giddy at receiving such a splendid reward, Sumia couldn’t help, but tune out most of what Robin said, except the part about “lover’s cum”. As they walked over to the castle, Sumia would slowly gather the cum that had accumulated on her face, and on top of her breasts, and gulp it down with aplomb, shivering at the sensation of having it slide down her throat. Though, she made sure to leave the cum that had accumulated between her tits intact, something she never would have thought would bring her pleasure. When they were near the gate, Robin conjured up the same spell he had used to disguise Sumia when they first left, easily getting through the gate without trouble. Making their way towards Sumia’s room, their date was about to end, however.

“Robin, Sumia? What are you guys doing?”

Coming down the same hallway as the couple were Lissa and Chrom, the man who would marry Sumia. 

“Well this is strange, I wouldn’t expect the two of you to be up and about at this hour.” With his usual, relaxed manner, Chrom offered them a gentle smile. 

“Chrom! Um, you se-”

“You see, it was meant to be a surprise, but well Sumia and I went on a little date. Sumia here was quite nervous about the wedding, especially about embarrassing you and whatnot. So, she decided to take dance lessons, obviously she wanted to surprise you and ended up dragging me into this little adventure. You should’ve seen her and Olivia, it was incredible.”

“Oh, Sumia you shouldn't have worried about such things, I’m not that good at dancing either!”

While the royal couple continued their chat. Lissa was uncharacteristically quiet. She looked at Sumia, her usually well-maintained hair, looking rather disheveled, her cheeks dusted an intense pink, and, looking down, she noticed a slight sheen between her thighs. Knowing full well what was happening, she turned to the tactician, who returned her glare with his usual smile, the one he had whenever a new conquest was close.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Like Robin said it's been a long day and I'm exhausted. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"You do look tired my love, I'll come see you once my meetings are finished, good night." Placing a kiss on the pegasus knight’s hand, Chrom turned and began to make his way to his own quarters.

"Lissa are you coming?"

"Oh I'll be right there, I just want to talk to Robin for a moment."

"Well alright then. But make it short, I'm sure he's not interested in talking about one of your pranks."

Once the exalt was gone, both Robin and Lissa began to make their way to his room, leaving Sumia looking on at them.

"You know you have a lot to explain right? And you'll have to make it up to me too!" The young princess told the tactician with a pout. 

“Sure, until you’re satisfied.”  
"Good boy!”

As they walked down the corridor. Lissa glanced over her shoulder towards Sumia, as she lifted her dress; Sumia was left flabbergasted by what she saw. Under her skirt, Lissa was completely bare, exposing her small round butt, marked beautifully with the same penmanship: "Robin's Slut-Princess", the last thing she saw before being left alone was the young princess shooting a wink at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the third chapter is out! Hopefully you've enjoyed the story so far, as well as seeing Sumia being much more honest with herself.


	4. Blossoming Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you waiting huh?
> 
> Overused meme aside, this one took a bit longer than the others, mostly because of the editing and making sure it wasn't terrible. Hopefully, the wait was worth it and you enjoy it.

The Day of the Royal Wedding

The morning had only just barely begun, and already it felt like the entire Halidom was abuzz with excitement, news of the long awaited day had traveled to the far reaches of Ylisse and in even the most modest villages and hamlets, music was already filling the streets and eager patrons were raising energetic toasts towards the man who had grown from a royal child they’d heard distantly of, to a war hero that had led their nation to victory; the boy had become a prince, soon he would take his crown as Exalt, and today, he would become a man! Throngs of onlookers were already flooding the streets of Ylisstol, the stalls were open, the cheers were carrying almost throughout the entire city, and spirits soared as everyone from the merchants, to the soldiers to the young children all hoped to catch a glimpse of the new couple when they were to make their first appearance as husband and wife.

Without sign of even a cloud in the sky, many had openly declared that even Naga herself appeared to have blessed this union!

Even so, the citizen’s happy fervor paled in comparison to the Shepherds, since it was a day of celebration for two of their closest companions. Each of them knew for certain that this would be a day to long remember, and for the future Queen, surely one that would forever be one of her most treasured memories…

...Of course, for a handful of those Shepherds, their expectations of just what about this day would be so memorable for the Queen-to-be was rather different.

For her part, while the hordes of castle-staff and assistants were running around trying to complete the final touches for the ceremony, Sumia was equally pre-occupied with her own preparations.  
Standing naked in her room, she looked herself over with a quizzical eye, her attention drawn most intently to the soft, comforting purple glow of the brand Robin had placed atop her womb, a wonderful reminder of their final lesson, just days ago. Not that she had particularly needed much of a reminder, given how little those thoughts had left her mind since.

Letting the moment engulf her, Sumia cast her mind back to just how far she’d come in such a short time, all the incredible lessons, the strictness of her training under his guidance, and everything she’d learned. Even looking back just that short time ago, her past self felt like some distant, embarrassing memory, it was difficult to believe just how nervous and shy she’d been when she’d first been granted the opportunity to practice with Robin- and she never could have possibly dreamed just how thoroughly and wonderfully he would take her under his wing, how completely he would train her. 

A completely different sense of herself surrounded her now, there was no denying the confidence she had, and absolutely no recognition within her of the nervous wreck she’d once been and all her fears about performing on her wedding night (‘…Tonight…’). To have such belief in herself, to know that she would make the man she adored happy, it was a rare and wonderful feeling for the woman who had spent her whole life feeling like a failure. But it wasn’t arrogance, nor was it undeserved, she knew well it was a confidence born from her own hard work and supported by the praise she’d received from all of Robin’s women. Under Robin’s gentle hand (and wonderful, hard cock), she had utterly surpassed her own expectations.

A warm sense of thankfulness welled up inside her at the thought. And an alluring heat spread from between her legs as she took in just how far she had come. She was nothing at all like the nervous girl who’d flushed in shock at the sight of the Tactician’s naked body. Now she happily swallowed Robin’s cock at least once before breakfast. Now it was normal for her to have Robin’s seed spilled between her breasts anytime they ran into each other in passing. Now she’d drank down or licked up so much of his cum she could practically taste it just by looking at him. Now, rather than flinching nervously away from intimacy she regularly sought out Robin’s touch, even begging for him to take her into his arms if she needed to. 

Now, Sumia knew without a doubt, and without a single moment’s hesitation that she would prove all her training was not in vain! 

She’d paid rapt attention to the sight of Tharja, Cordelia, or Lissa as they rode him (she’d been the one sucking his balls as they did so), she knew exactly what to do! Now, at long last, on her wedding night, she would go to the man she loved, and she would fuck him with everything she had! She would leave no doubt in his mind just how much she adored him, and answer any questions that everything she’d learned was all for his sake!

“Hmm.”

Unfortunately, though, as happy as she felt seeing the brand pulsing with purple light atop her skin, whenever she inspected herself, her eyes would always drift upwards towards the sight of her massive chest. Although she knew they were the envy of many women, and the obsession of many men, she’d always felt uncomfortable about her huge breasts. Previously that had been due to simply shyness, unaccustomed to the attention which they drew, but now that had changed along with every other part of her outlook, thanks to her figure she had learned to bury Robin’s cock between her mounds just as well as Tharja did! They were absolutely an asset, and she was glad to have them! Thanks to Robin’s extensive training, the breasts she once thought of as a burden, had become essential tools to pleasure the person she loved! Now… the uncomfortable feeling was due to a strange yearning within her, a feeling that they looked almost incomplete, like the bearings of a child, rather than those of a woman who was about to get bred. Having seen Tharja, Lissa, and even Cordelia’s own modest chest all adorned with the beautiful, personalized piercings Robin had put on them, it was hard not to feel like her own were lacking in comparison. To her, the absence of such decorations seemed like a detriment, would her husband like them like this? 

Deciding on shifting her focus, Sumia faced away from the mirror and gazed at her reflection over her shoulder. It was easier for her now to admire the feminine silhouette her body cast, thanks to the overt appreciation Robin shown for it. With her narrow waist and wide, round hips, she would be excellent for childbearing, an idea that had become much more appealing as of late. Often, she found herself fantasizing about being pushed down in an intense bout of lustful heat by the man she loved and be used by him for hours on end. But the more she looked at herself, the same feeling of incompleteness that she had with her breasts, again surfaced. Looking down at the creamy expanse of her large ass, she couldn't help but have the same thoughts. Though originally self-conscious about its size, especially given Cordelia's beautiful lithe physique, she had developed a new appreciation for it. Robin would constantly praise it, or openly grab it whenever they were alone together, surely the man she loved would be equally appreciative. Yet, as she rubbed the thick round mound, to her it seemed incomplete as well, practically barren. Once again, her mind could not help but turn to the women that had been conquered by the Tactician. Just like each one’s ornately decorated breasts, all the women also had their rears marked. All of them had been given a distinct title by the tactician, which they all proudly displayed on their asses. While the idea of being branded and having man’s name on her body was absolutely degrading, Sumia couldn't help but think it was rather flattering and darkly romantic, given just how many times the others had flaunted their markings to her, not unlike how someone would display a beautiful wedding ring. 

“Are they any different than a ‘husband’ and ‘wife’? The more time she spent with the other women, the more Sumia had come to realize that the devotion they showed Robin was just proof of how much they adored him. Wasn’t it common for people that loved each other to express their feelings openly? Would it be any different if she had her husband’s name on her ass? The more she thought of it, the easier it was for her to imagine herself being marked in such an indecent manner, reveling in the knowledge that she was valuable to someone she cared for. Ever since Robin and her had begun to spend more time together, it had become easy, far too easy sometimes, for her mind to tumble down into her deprived fantasies. Her lips curled into a faint, perverted smile, images of all the many places and positions she could be fucked in within the castle, her nipples hardening at such indecent thoughts, and everything she had to look forward to from this day onwards.

“Would he take me in the stables? Maybe inside of the training barracks… or in the throne room?” There was a myriad of possibilities to indulge herself in and, if the growing wetness of her pussy was any indication, she couldn’t wait to try as many as possible.

“Ah”

Suddenly, a loud knocking sound came from her door, snapping her out of her daydream.

“Ye-Yes”

“It’s us!”

Recognizing the familiar voices, she carefully opened the door to make sure no one else could see her naked form. 

"Please, come in."

Stepping inside were both Lissa and Tharja, who had come to help Sumia with her preparations.

"It's the big day isn't it? Feeling nervous?" Despite her questions, Lissa was all smiles, happy for the pegasus knight, by then end of the day, she would officially become a part of her family. 

"Only a bit, but I've worked very hard for this moment, I know it’ll pay off!"

"I remember my wedding day, apart from marrying my dear Robin, the rest of the ceremony bored me. But I must say, what happened afterwards was truly memorable hehehe. I'm sure yours will be just as memorable."

"Thank you, Tharja." Being the only other person that had gone through a wedding, Sumia had asked the Sorceress to help her get ready, not to mention they had gotten rather close as of late. 

"So is the dress ready?" 

"Oh yes it's in the next room, would you mind fetching it for me Lissa?" Without a moment to lose, the spritely princess went to the other room and brought back the item in question.

"Ah! It’s beautiful!"

"Hmm, better than I expected… I’m sure he’ll enjoy himself like this… Heh, but we should hurry, there’s still a lot to do.”

So, with Tharja's urging, Sumia's preparations for her big day began. Meanwhile, all that the Pegasus Knight could focus on was how quickly her heart was beating. However, it was neither fear nor anxiety… no what she felt within was excitement, despite whatever thoughts lingered on her mind, she could not wait to finally see the man she loved.  
\---------------------

"Hehehe, everything is ready for the two of you to enjoy yourselves, Lissa should be making sure no one's around, so you’ve got the room all to yourselves." As they both walked towards the nearby room, Tharja could hardly contain her excitement, her dark laughter filling the empty hall.

"Thank you Tharja, if it weren't for all your help and encouragement, I would never have been able to make this happen. I cannot begin to describe how thankful I am that you listened to my ramblings in the gardens all that time ago. In a sense you helped me be the happiest woman in the world." Sumia turned to the dark witch walking beside her and flashed a warm, kind smile. There were no lies in that statement, Sumia was profoundly grateful for all of Tharja’s assistance during this period in her life. 

"I don’t need your thanks, just focus on putting your body to work… Hmm, well… Remember, this is what you’ve been training for, right? With everything you’ve done, you won’t have any problems.” With her kindness breaking out for just long enough to offer some uncharacteristic assurance, Tharja gave Sumia a quick slap on her meaty rump, then stepped away, urging Sumia forwards on her own. And with those final words, they parted, with the Sorceress leaving to tend to her own preparations as the Queen slipped into the room ahead. 

“Ah!”

Whatever else he’d had to say seemed to disappear as his eyes rounded on her and at the sight of her, in her wedding dress, turned entirely towards him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, my love. I wanted to make sure I looked good for you tonight, I… I’ve been dreaming about this, for so long… do you like it?”

Closing the door behind her, Sumia walked through the room on tremulous steps. Chewing on her bottom lip both in nervousness and giddy excitement, her entire body lit up with desire.   
Just as Tharja had said, this is what she’d been so focused on, what she’d wanted for so long, and what she’d trained for. This was to be the very culmination of all her hard work in the past months. She wouldn’t stumble clumsily onto the floor, she wouldn’t burn the entire room to ashes, and she wouldn’t disappoint her lover on their first night. No, today Sumia would not fail. 

Savoring the moment, the new Queen of Ylisse made her way through the royal bed-chamber, to where her beloved was sitting on the edge of the majestic, royal bed. Feeling her heart pounding in her considerable chest, beaming happily as she met his eyes, she couldn’t help but recite her true vows aloud.

“From now on, forever more, we’ll be together. I’ll be yours, your woman, however you want me… Robin.”

Her wedding ceremony with Chrom was something she had dreamt about for many months, a dream shared by many of the women that lived in Ylisse, it would be a memory she would treasure for the rest of her life and she would retell to her future children. She loved Chrom, genuinely cared for him, there wasn't any doubt about that whatsoever, however, her heart and body cried out for another man. Robin had masterfully captivated her heart, easily surpassing any fantasy she might have had. A few months ago, Sumia wouldn’t have imagined herself proclaiming her love for the Tactician, and yet, here she was blushing like a young girl who finally confessed her love to her long-time crush. Seeing him now, sitting naked at the edge of the royal bed, his cock standing rigidly like a monument to his virility, there was no question on how easily she was conquered. 

“You look beautiful in that dress Sumia, makes me feel like the luckiest man in Ylisse.” 

Her "wedding dress" was truly something to marvel at. Her massive breasts were only held back by thin narrow strips of white silk, causing them to spill out in enticing amounts. However, each strip had an opening for her pink nipples to slip free, which had the added benefit of exposing Tharja's wedding gift to her. Each of her nipples were now pierced by beautiful golden rings, which, in turn, were connected to each other by a thin golden chain, leaving her nipples in a permanently aroused state. Sumia’s ample cleavage was already magnificent but seeing it with these new slutty adornments purely for his own enjoyment, now her breasts looked like those of a proper Queen. Moving further down to her toned midriff, she wore a small belt around her narrow waist, adorned with a thin, translucent purple veil, exposing her ass and plump thighs, as well as his brand shining atop her womb. Seeing it like this, Robin could only smile. Having the Queen of Ylisse show off his brand in such a manner aroused him more than he was expecting. "Covering” her lower half, all Sumia wore was a thin white thong that disappeared between the cheeks of her huge ass. In a similar fashion to her breasts, her panties had a small opening, revealing her pink, virginal pussy to the tactician, already dripping liberal amounts of juices in anticipation of what was to come. Simply put, her outfit highlighted every sinful curve of the Queen’s delicious body and surrendered all of it to Robin. 

The crowning jewel of her hedonistic ensemble, however, was the beautiful shimmering piercing she now wore on her clit. Converted into a perverted representation of her love, the ring she was meant to wear on her hand, given to her by Ylisse’s Exalt, now became a symbol of her lust for the Tactician. Tying everything together was a pair of heels and silken purple stockings. Dyed fully in his colors, Sumia looked like a bewitching, vulgar flower, without a doubt she was Robin’s perfect bride. Standing before him as he drank in the sight of her near-naked form, the Queen could not help but get excited. The day had just begun, and Robin would make sure to enjoy her very thoroughly, no doubt the Tactician would make every single fantasy she had a reality.

“And I vow to make you feel truly loved, Sumia. No matter how many women I might take, I will never leave you behind.” That was not a lie, come what might, just like Tharja and the other women, Sumia was someone Robin cared for, just as much as his love for his beloved Tharja. And for that reason, he would claim her utterly and completely, to proof to her how important she was for him. 

So, with both of their vows proclaimed to each other, Sumia made her way towards their bed, strutting with alluring strides, while swinging her wide fertile hips from side to side, each movement dripping with unconstrained lust. Her mountainous breasts bounced and swayed lewdly as she did so, while Robin rose to his feet. Taking her into his arms, Robin placed one of his hands behind her head, the other groped possessively at her ass, as their lips came together in a passionate kiss, their first kiss as husband and wife. Sumia put up no resistance, reciprocating his affection with her own, releasing soft moans into his mouth as her pierced nipples rubbed against his muscled chest. At some point in her life, the Queen had viewed her first time kissing her husband to be something of a spectacle, a deeply romantic moment shared with the people she cared for the most. Now however, that all seemed distant, like the whims of a young child. Right now, however, feeling the Tacticians hands caressing her body in such a dominant manner, she realized that what she wanted was to be owned by Robin, used by him. The thought off submitting this deeply had never once crossed her mind, at least not until this whole affair began, but during their time together, she had come to crave surrendering to his desires. Reaching towards him, Sumia took hold of Robin’s heavy cock with both hands and began to stroke it, savoring the feeling of it growing harder against her dainty hands, each powerful shudder causing her pussy to throb with lustful desire in turn. Her practiced ministrations would earn her the tactician’s own pleased grunts, finally she could see the fruits of her labor. Before long, their romantic kiss turned into wanton, animalistic lust, their tongues intertwining constantly, each one trying to taste as much of the other as possible. 

After a few passionate minutes, Robin broke off the kiss, his intentions for the Queen clear. With a giddy smile, Sumia slowly strutted towards the bed, swinging her womanly hips in long sensual arcs, drawing attention to the way her large, toned ass bounced with every step as she moved. Once at the bed, Sumia climbed up and then she laid face up on it, her head hanging off the edge, perfectly level with the Tactician’s crotch. Robin then made his way towards Sumia’s laying form, placing his large cock atop her face, easily covering most it. Without hesitation, the Queen began to devotedly kiss and suckle on his balls, the orbs heavy with his potent seed, her pussy growing wetter at the masculine taste. 

“You look even more beautiful with my cock on your face, love. Haah, but shouldn’t you say something to your new husband?”

Releasing his ball sack with a loud pop, the Queen looked up towards Robin from below his thick shaft, love and lust shining brightly within her eyes.

“I swear to give all my love to your cock, Robin, and service you whenever you want until you’re satisfied.” With her final perverted vow made, Sumia placed a long sloppy kiss on the tip of his cock, before opening her mouth wide, hungry to taste her lover’s cock. 

Foregoing any semblance of restraint or hesitation, Robin pushed the entire length of his cock into her waiting mouth with a single thrust, filling her mouth and throat completely with a single push. The sudden rush of having his massive cock sheathed within her throat made her cum instantly, her juices flowing liberally from her pussy. Laying there, with his cock deep within her mouth, Sumia felt ecstatic, as of late she had come to realize just how much she loved the feeling of her mouth being filled completely with cock. Savoring the sensation of her warm, wet mouth tightening up, Robin repeated the same motion, beginning slowly, before gradually picking up his pace. Every time he would pull out, the slut queen would suck hard, taking in all of his delicious pre-cum, while she planted debauched kisses around the base of his cock when he slammed himself deeply inside of her. Even as the tactician's pace increased, she didn't miss a single beat, swallowing his length with perfectly synchronized aplomb. The manly taste and musk coming from him was enough to send her into heat, an inferno lighting up between her legs. Unable to resist, Sumia ardently fingered herself, surrendering to her desires. She relished the humiliating sensation of having his large balls smacking heavily against her face, as she began to rub her pussy in delight. Having had the wonderful opportunity of sucking his cock many times before she had come to realize just how much she loved pleasing him in such a manner. But being here like this, a hole for the Tactician to use, she understood what she wanted.

“I love this! I love it when he uses me like a cheap whore.” 

Sumia loved the fact that as Queen she would be able to serve the people of Ylisse. But serving Robin in this manner was something she adored even more.

The tactician could feel her lips wrap tightly around the girth of his cock, almost like a vice, as he repeatedly facefucked Ylisse’s Queen. Moreover, Sumia skillfully managed to wrap her tongue around his hard member, lavishing every single ridge whenever he moved. He loved the sight of his lover, wantonly fingering herself as he abused her throat, doubly so thanks to the sight of her massive breasts bouncing this way and that in tandem with his relentless assault, the sight of her nipple rings only added to the lurid sight. Unable to resist, Robin took hold of the golden chain linking her breasts together and pulled hard, all without missing a beat of his powerful thrusting. The sensation of having both her nipples pulled at the same time was apparently too much for the Pegasus Knight, as the lower part of her body began to convulse, as she crashed into another powerful orgasm, not to mention the loud, muffled scream of pleasure she let out onto his cock. The whole depravity of the Queens behavior served to drive Robin forward, as he increased the pace of his thrusting further.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with the wet squelching noises of his cock laying claim to Sumia's throat as well the slapping sound of his heavy sack repeatedly crashing against the Queen's delicate face. She could feel as some of her spit slowly slid down her face, tainting her visage. Had anyone seen them, they would be hard pressed to believe that she was the sovereign of a nation on her wedding day, rather than some cheap common tramp. From her position, Sumia could hear Robin's pleasure filled moans whenever she swallowed his member whole, swelling her pride. Just as well, whenever he pulled back, Sumia could see his spit covered cock, right before it was quickly shoved back into its waiting holster, exactly what she wanted. It wasn't long before she could feel his cock grow even larger and his balls begin to tighten, his release was imminent. 

In her lust induced state, her mind only had room for one though.

"Give it to me darling! It's been too long since I drank your cum!"

"Hah here it comes Sumia, your husband's first load of the day, make sure you drink all of it!"

After a series of intense thrusts, Robin buried his cock deep within Sumia's warm throat, before shuddering powerfully inside, finally releasing a sizable amount of cum, each blast enough to fill her mouth completely. The feeling of his potent seed hitting the back of her throat set Sumia’s pussy on fire, making her cum hard, as she lifted her hips up from the bed, her eyes rolling up as she drank spurt after spurt of thick cum. 

“Naga it tastes so go~od, I want to suck on his cock forever.”

At this moment, the Pegasus Knight was only interested in satisfying her most based instincts. Had Chrom, or any other person entered the room at this moment, it wouldn't have mattered, her mind was only concerned with drinking every single drop of Robin's potent release. It was only after several thick ropes of cum had been deposited into Sumia’s stomach, that the tactician's orgasm finally subsided, his cock still enveloped by her mouth. After letting it rest inside, so that she could dutifully clean it, Robin slowly slid his member out of her mouth, leaving some of his cum to drip down onto the Queen's face. Taking a few gasping breaths, Sumia finally rose from her position, her face was covered in a mix of her own spit and the final dregs of Robin's cum. She looked completely different than the pristine woman that had first stepped into the room, however, she looked even happier than had she been at the beginning, as she ran her tongue seductively over her lips to scoop up as much of his cum as she could. 

“That was quite the start Sumia. I just knew that you would become an excellent cocksucker. But as much as I enjoy your lips on my cock, I believe it’s about time we consummate our ‘marriage’.” 

Sumia followed his gaze down to where her brand was, his message was clear. He was going fuck her. Robin would fuck her as mercilessly as he had shoved his cock down her throat. And at the end of it all, the temporary brand that she wore would become permanent, marking her as his property forever… and she could not be any happier. Her eyes, shone with lustful need, her reward for all her hard work would finally arrive. No matter how many times she’d suck him off, or used her breasts to satisfy him, she knew that the moment he shoved his cock inside of her, the sensation would surpass all others. Without any further commands, the Queen placed herself on all fours, resting her face down on the mattress and raising her round ass up in the air towards the tactician. 

“I’m ready Robin… I’m ready for you to make me your woman.” 

Her voice came out in a sultry, honeyed, albeit hoarse tone, much more seductive than the tactician would have expected. As she looked back towards her lover, Sumia could see Robin’s eyes shining with desire at her invitation. Seeing him so eager, sent the Queen’s heart racing with anticipation. Before long, Robin would sheathe his cock inside her and fuck her properly, she might be sleeping with another man during her wedding day, but she had completely given herself over to her carnal desires. Climbing onto the bed with his newest conquest, Robin marveled at the Queen’s delicious expanse of her ass, all the while she waved it enthrallingly, like a perverted gift for him to take. However, his attention was drawn lower, to her pink pussy, its juices running thick down her thighs and, most importantly, untouched by any man. Robin wanted nothing more than to take her then and there, but he restrained himself, after all… he could only claim his wife’s virginity once. 

Before moving forward, Robin began to rub at her stiff clit prompting his lover to begin moaning excitedly. The tactician's fingers had always made her feel incredible, no doubt a result of his vast experience breaking in the Shepherd’s women, but having her clit pierced seemed to augment the sensation greatly; she would have to thank Tharja for that small piece of advice. It did not take long before his hand was covered in plenty of Sumia’s nectar. After rubbing the outside of her pussy, Robin proceeded to insert two of his fingers into her dripping cunt. 

“OOoooohhhhh It feels so good Robin, I love it when you tease me!”

The feeling of his fingers spreading her tight walls was enough to make Sumia scream out with a throaty moan, which only kept rising as the tactician began fingering her properly. Robin could feel her hole become hotter and hotter every time he pushed his fingers in, as her folds contracted tightly around them. Whenever he pushed his fingers inside, he would always hit that spot she really loved, right next to her womb. To her it felt incredible, yet being so close to what she wanted it felt almost unbearable; if he didn’t put his cock inside her she would soon go mad. Luckily, the pleasure soon overwhelmed Sumia, as her body was shaken by a powerful orgasm, her juices spilling onto the mattress and a powerful, guttural groan echoed through the room. 

"Haah...hah… please fuck me… I need your cock, I need you to fuck me.”   
Those were the only words she could possibly muster between ragged breaths. Her entire body was throbbing with need, she adored the sensation of his fingers teasing her, but she couldn’t handle waiting anymore, her pussy ached for him, her entire soul yearned for him, she needed to be claimed, to be his!

Robin's cock hardened further at those words, finally he would make her his, taking the newly crowned Queen as his woman. Without any further distractions, Robin took hold of Sumia's thin waist, and proceeded to slowly insert his member into her pussy, the lips parting easily around the large head and shaft, gently easing himself inside of the Queen. Sumia's eyes went wide at the new powerful sensation, her walls stretching almost impossibly wide around the thick cock.

"Oooooohhh ahhh… Naga it’s so big!" a long drawn out moan slipped her lips as her tunnel was utterly filled, crying out in pleasure as her hymen's meager resistance was crushed by his cock's unrelenting advance, her virgin blood mixing with the juices dripping from her pussy. The meager amount of pain she could feel at that moment was eclipsed entirely by her mind concentrating solely on how good if felt to have her pussy filled by Robin. As his massive cock made its way deep into her core, Sumia could feel every vein and twitch of it, as it scraped at the walls of her pussy. To her, every small shift and movement inflamed all of her senses, the novel sensation of pleasure would have been enough to almost make her pass out, but Sumia could not bear to miss a single moment of this special occasion. Finally, Robin shoved the remainder of his cock into her waiting pussy, filling her completely. The way her walls tightened around his cock, and the wet heat of her pussy were incredible, almost vice like around him. 

"Finally! Ooooh I can feel my pussy shifting to fit his cock!" It was an incredible sensation to have his cock buried deep inside her, the small orgasm she had when the tip reached the farthest depths of her pussy was proof enough, but the feeling of his large cock being slowly dragged out signaled much better things to come. Robin pulled out almost completely, only leaving the tip inside, before pushing his cock in again. On and on he repeated the same motion, slowly increasing his pace, molding her insides to better fit his cock, to make her the ideal cocksleeve. Sumia’s panting grew louder, from seductive purrs to excited moaning, every time his cock hit the back of her pussy, sending shocks of electricity through her core. It was a completely new feeling for the perverted Queen, a sensation that, despite only having the smallest taste of so far, she knew she was already hopelessly addicted to.

Soon, Robin began fucking her in earnest, pulling out and slamming into her welcoming hole with force. The room was soon filled with the sounds of rough lovemaking and the stench of sex wafting over it, as Robin’s pelvis slammed against the Queen’s ass. Robin couldn’t get enough of the tightness of the queen’s pussy, it was almost as if she was trying to milk him for all of his cum. Currently however, the tactician’s attention was drawn to the large, round cheeks of her ass, specifically the way they shake and jiggled enticingly whenever he pushed up against it. Unwilling to restrain himself further, Robin took one of his hands off Sumia’s thin waist and gave her a hard slap on her thick ass, causing her to release a loud animalistic squeal. 

“You know Sumia haa… I’ve always wanted to fuck this huge ass of yours, always tempting me from that small pegasus knight outfit. Honestly, the more I think about it, being a pegasus knight doesn’t seem to fit you, after all haaa… your body was built to be fucked!” Driving his point with another hard spank, Robin escalated the intensity of his thrusts, causing the bed to creak whenever he holstered his cock inside the Queen.

“OOohhhh It’s yours Robin! Anytime you want, I’ll be ready to be fucked. All of my holes belong to your cock now! Use me however you like!” Somewhere deep inside of her mind, she could see the blurry image of the exalt she would pledged herself to a few mere hours later. Yet, whatever remorse she could have felt, was completely shattered whenever Robin’s huge cock pounded against her womb’s entrance. To Robin’s delight, the Queen of Ylisse possessed a strong penchant for submission. Through the lessons they spent together, Robin was able to observe how much enjoyment Sumia derived from being dominated by him. In a similar manner to Tharja, both women were at their best when Robin took control.

Instinctively, Sumia pushed back her ass in sync with her lover’s own thrusts, their flesh crashing in animalistic lust, their bodies glistening with the sweat produced by their over-eager exertions. As Robin redoubled his pace, Sumia’s pussy was assaulted by wave upon wave of pleasure, quivering as she came repeatedly. Her visage was completely contorted by lust, as her tongue hanged languidly from her mouth and her eyes rolled up, all while panting like a bitch in heat. It didn’t matter to her anymore, decorum be damned, if she was meant to be slut, then she would become the slut Robin desired her to be, after all, wasn’t a wife supposed to please her husband. 

“Who knew you’d be such a greedy whore Sumia! But don’t worry I’ll be sure to fuck you often. Whenever you are in my office, during meals, or even out in public, no matter who’s with me, I’ll give you all the cum you want!” Hearing the Queen make such perverted noises as he drove his thick cock in and out of her dripping cunt was enough to push Robin near the edge. Sumia suddenly felt his cock grow bigger inside of her, she knew this sensation well, she’d felt it whenever she had smothered his cock between her breasts, or when she facefucked herself on it, Robin was about to cum, right inside her vulnerable womb, she couldn’t wait. The pegasus knight’s pussy had become a sweltering inferno around his cock by now, and with a few more intense pumps of his cock, Robin buried his cock entirely inside of Sumia, holding tight onto her thin waist, finally dumping his massive load into her pussy with a satisfied grunt. Jets of thick, potent cum flooded her pussy, staining her once virgin pussy with his essence. 

“Yeeess!” Sumia cried out with intense satisfaction as her tunnel was instantly filled completely with his long-desired seed. The feeling was almost enough for her to pass out, but she would resist, she wouldn’t miss a single second of this moment, the moment she received her first creampie. As her body was caught in the most intense orgasm in her life, her body going almost completely rigid, suddenly Sumia felt a new sensation, a flame of pure bliss burning powerfully within her. At that moment, she recalled the brand atop her womb. Having received his precious cum, the marking would now be forever engraved on her body, marking her as one his whores forever, exactly as she wanted. While deep in the throes of pleasure, Sumia was able to reach a moment of clarity. Even as her womb was filled with viscous cum, she realized how right it felt, as if she had discovered a long-lost treasure; the Queen had learned that there was no greater feeling than that of being pushed down and roughly claimed. As Robin’s release slowed, he pulled his cock out of her pussy, shooting the last of his load onto her ass. 

The tactician could only smile at his handiwork. The Queen was lying in a dazed heap, breathing heavily with her tongue hanging out, covered in the dried up cum from his earlier release. And now, her pussy was left gaping after her thorough fucking, the excess cum dripping onto the bed. Looking at the round expanse of her toned ass, a good portion of it covered in his cum as well, however he felt something was missing from the scene. 

Calling forth his magic, he took hold of her ass’s left cheek and began running his finger on top of it, leaving behind an ornately written message: “Robin’s Breeding Bitch”.   
Whenever she, or anyone else, looked at her, they would know who she belonged to, she was his woman now. 

“A-Ah… I’m so happy…”

“Yeah,” his voice turned soft for a moment, as he stroked her cheek, “You were amazing Sumia, even better than I expected… but, hopefully you’ve still got some energy to spare? I want to make the most of the time we’ve got before the ceremony.”

Turning over, Sumia laid on her back, smiling at the sight of her brand. Finally being appropriately marked by Robin, she would never be left behind, she would always be ready to serve her master's cock. As she looked over herself, her massive pierced breasts, the brand on her womb, the ring piercing her clit, and, if the sensation on her rear was any indication, the title on her ass, if any one ever saw her they'd be mortified to see the Queen's body so defiled. Yet, all she could do was bite her lip in excitement, almost as if the thought of someone seeing her markings excited her. They were gifts from her husband after all, shouldn't she wear them proudly? Naga, if Robin were to ask her to bend over at the town square, she would most certainly do it, if it meant getting another hefty dose of his cum. Shifting her gaze upwards, her attention drawn to the still hard pillar of cock in front of her, the Queen was overcome by an incredible thirst. Robin could see the gleam within her lust filled eyes, she wanted more. Having her pussy stuffed with his virile cum had flipped her switch completely and just one, large load wouldn't be enough.

“Please Robin... breed me.” She begged, lifting her legs in the air while spreading open the lips of her sodden cunt, Sumia offered him an invitation he would not refuse. Robin let out a chuckle at her salacious offering, such eagerness only served to excite him further.

Moving forward, Robin placed the Queen's legs on his shoulders, gaining unrestricted access to her welcoming hole. The Tactician leaned forward, capturing the Queen’s lips with his own, delivering a passionate kiss. Sumia responded with an almost ravenous hunger, coiling her tongue around his. Then, in one swift motion, he slammed the entire length of his cock into Sumia, making her cry out in pleasure. She steadied herself with the bed's headboard, as Robin began to push into her with great force. Over and over, his cock would knock at her womb, driving Sumia crazy, every time he did so her pussy would tighten and contract as she repeatedly came. While taking her from behind had given Robin the benefit of admiring her tremendous rear, having her on her back, let him appreciate her large breasts as they bounced around wildly. With every pump, they would bounce up, hitting Sumia in her face. 

Seeing her like this, a lust-crazed expression on her face and her lips pursed into a small "O" shape, he had no regrets, and no qualms about what he would do with her. Settling on a steady, intense pace, Robin relished the feeling of her pussy tightening around his thick cock every time she came, the wet heat smoldering like a furnace. For her part, Sumia could only focus on the way his thick cock spread her pussy impossibly wide every time it pushed inside. Seeing it now, only further cemented her conclusion, “no one else could ever satisfy her like this”. With every thrust, his cock scraped at her walls, she would cry out in ecstasy; the bed sheets already soaked with her juices. 

After several minutes of fucking Sumia in this position, Robin once again shifted his angle of attack. Now, fucking Sumia in a powerful mating press, Sumia’s leg were pushed further back around his waist and kicking uselessly into the air each time he slammed himself into her. She loved the feeling of his muscled body pushing down on her, the way he would slam his cock frenziedly into her, fucking her into the mattress. Like this, the Queen could only howl in pleasure like an animal, as each of Robin’s unyielding thrusts smashed against the deepest parts of her vulnerable pussy. She knew what he was going to do, and she would put up no resistance, quite the opposite in fact, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. While he no intention of relenting his assault, Robin nevertheless smiled at such a gesture; if she wanted to get pregnant that bad, he was more than happy (and willing) to do it. 

“Cum inside Robin, please! Don’t stop fucking me until you knock me up! Ruin me for any other person!” Sumia tightened her grasp around the tactician, as if to hold him there until she received what she deserved. But it was all unnecessary because Robin had no intention of stopping. Between the lust-filled screams, the way her newly pierced nipples rubbed against his chest, and the inferno currently gripping tightly around his huge cock, he would not stop until the Queen was thoroughly bred like the bitch she was, their love making turning into animalistic mating. Each time Robin drove his cock into her, Sumia’s entire being would writhe in pleasure, all of her thoughts focusing on the way her pussy was stretched out and his heavy, full balls smacked against her ass. Frankly, the Queen’s loud moaning and the sound of flesh hitting against flesh could be easily heard outside the doors, thankfully since the wedding preparations were in full swing, there was no one around to hear the debauched affair. 

After a few moments of intense fucking, pinned under the Tactician’s body, Sumia felt Robin’s cock grow even larger. He was about to cum inside her again and she would once again welcome every single bit of his virile, potent cum inside her. With a grunt of pleasure, Robin buried his cock deep into Sumia, before releasing a torrent of cum into her fertile womb, coating it completely in his essence. The Queen cried out with a silent scream, her words dying in her mouth, as jet after jet of his cum filled her pussy. Suddenly, her eyes rolled up, as she felt an intense orgasm course through her, searing her mind with pure bliss, but beyond that there was another feeling. Deep within her, perhaps a side effect of Robin’s brand, she felt another rush of electrifying pleasure, and that’s when she knew, without a doubt, she had just been impregnated, her eggs unable to resist his potent seed. In a small portion of her mind, one that was not currently being bombarded with the aftershocks of their mating, she feared that she would get addicted to being bred, but if Robin wanted to do so again, she would gladly spread her legs open for him. 

Once he had spent all his release inside of Sumia, Robin dragged his cock out of her dripping cunt, much to her dismay, leaving her legs to slump down onto the bed. The sheer amount of cum he shot into her was enough to leave it dripping down her thighs and pooling onto the sheets below. Robin let out a content sigh, “how many people get to cum inside of a queen?”, while he enjoyed sleeping with all the members of his unexpected harem, even he was not immune to the thrill of fucking royalty, and seeing her in her current state, only fueled his desires further. Even more so when he thought of her walking down the aisle carrying his child inside her womb. However, there were still a couple of hours before she needed to make herself presentable, so there was no need to stop now. Within her lust addled mind, the Queen had enough clarity to suck on Robin's cock when the tactician pressed it against her soft lips. She eagerly began to lavish it with adoring licks, suckling at the mixture of their juices covering it. This enormous cock had just turned her into a woman, and a mother her mind added, it was only natural for her to submit to it. No longer simply imitating Tharja with her own lust and adoration, Sumia now understood the need to worship this cock and this man, just like the Dark Mage, and just like so many of her friends. Following a series of passionate sloppy kisses, Sumia released his length from her mouth.

"Robin, there's something else I want to give you." Looking adoringly into his eyes, Robin had no choice, but to lean back on the bed, sure of what was to come, he knew he would enjoy it.

"Oh, then by all means your highness." 

With his approval, Sumia moved towards his cock, standing rigidly against the air. Even after having had his imposing length inside of her twice, she was still surprised she had managed to fit all of it inside her. That put a smile on her face, she had taken the entirety of his member inside of her, just like the other women, but there was still one place that hadn’t been claimed by the tactician. His would be the first cock to enter her ass, and it would be the only one to lay claim to it. Just like both her pussy and mouth, she had no doubt that getting anal fucked by his brutal cock would feel just as incredible. Moving her leg over the tactician, Sumia planted her feet on both sides of his sides, her hands pressing onto his muscular chest. Raising her hips, Sumia reached towards her rear, pulling aside the tiny thong, and slowly lowered her ass onto his cock. The moment her asshole made contact with the tip of his cock, she let out a small gasp at the new sensation. Undeterred, she began her descent on the tower of cock.

“Ooooooohhhhoohh”. The feeling was intense, the large tip was easily stretching her untouched hole wide, she couldn't help but let loose a throaty moan. As with her pussy before, having her asshole pried open for the first time was a bit painful, yet that was overshadowed by the pleasure she could feel rising within her. With a slow, steady pace, Sumia continued to slide herself down on his cock, the wet mixture of his cum easing her through; she wouldn't stop until all of it was buried deep within her. A devious smile appeared on Robin's face as she moved. Having conquered her mouth, and just now her pussy and womb, seeing her like this, her face flush with depraved desire, lit the flames within his core, just as when his plans bore fruit. With a final push and grunt, Sumia sank herself fully on Robin's cock, the massive length buried deep within her ass. 

"Ooof, Robin, it feels like I'm being split apart. Haa I didn't think it would fit all the way in… oh but if feels so good.". Biting her lip, Sumia savored the feeling of having all of his cock inside of her. Having her other hole claimed by Robin was a wonderful experience, but it wouldn't be complete until he had filled it with cum. To that end, Sumia began to slide herself up and down his stiff rod. At first she would only move up about halfway, before sliding back down, trying to get used to the new sensation. Robin could see her eyes become misty with lust, the same way they always did when she gave herself entirely to the singular pursuit of carnal pleasure; she was enjoying it. It wasn't long before the slow, careful pace of her movements wasn't enough for her, and she truly began to ride him. She would raise her hips high, almost letting go of his cock, before slamming herself back down with her entire weight. She moved with a fast intense pace, trying to mimic Robin's own when he was claiming her pussy, making sure his thick cock would crash into her ass as much as possible. 

The force of her exertion filled the room with the heavy sounds of flesh crashing into flesh, her own sordid panting adding to the orchestra of animalistic rutting. Robin admired how her mountainous tits bounced wildly every time her sweat covered body hilted itself around him. But even more than his lover's breasts, Robin loved the cock-drunk look she wore on her face. With almost vacant, half lidded eyes, the only sounds that came from her mouth were lustful moans. Grabbing the chain between her breasts, Robin pulled Sumia towards him, crying out as her aroused nipples were pulled. The Tactician took her into a deep, commanding kiss, all while she maintained her intense rhythm. It was an absolute thrill for him, tasting her sweet, supple lips, the feeling of tongue wrapping around his, and the unmistakable tightness of her asshole as she rode him dutifully. 

"Who would've thought the Queen was such a slut, riding another man's cock with her ass on the day of her wedding. You're more suited to be a whore than a knight."

"Ooooohh that's because I'm your whore Robin. Haah all that matters is that I tend to your cock."

Robin couldn't hide his excitement at those words, having her admit such things sent a wave of arousal through his body. Seeing her like this now, he would have to reward Cordelia properly for the pegasus knights' intense training regiment, Sumia had been riding for quite some time and she hadn't slowed down a bit. Releasing his grasp on Sumia's chain, the tactician was free to enjoy her majesty's enormous breasts bounce unrestrained. 

Free to move as she pleased, Sumia decided to give Robin another view to appreciate. Without removing the cock inside of her, the pegasus knight turned her body, facing away from the Tactician. From this new position, Robin could see the alluring muscles of her back, as well as the large, toned swells of her large ass, which he loved even more now that it carried his name on it. The Queen placed her hands on Robin’s legs to use them for leverage, and she began to bounce wildly atop him. The Tactician's eyes were, unsurprisingly, drawn to her womanly rear, as it quivered enticingly from the force of the impact every time she spread herself around his cock. Savoring the heat of her tight hole, as well as the full weight of her descent, Robin let out a few gasps of pleasure. Though her thoroughly enjoyed having the Queen fuck herself silly, Robin decided to push her further. When Sumia pushed her hips down, Robin thrusted up, hilting himself deeply inside her royal asshole. Letting out a whorish moan, the pegasus knight intensified her pace trying to match the Tactician’s own. Pleased with her slutty efforts, Robin rewarded her with a hard slap across her large ass, making it tremble with an exquisite jiggle. She loved the sting of having her butt spanked, any time he did it, it reminded her of her place. While she might be the Queen of Ylisse, Robin was the man that had conquered her, that he owned her, and she loved submitting to his control. Soon, Sumia felt the tell tale signs of Robin’s orgasm approaching, as his cock grew larger. Using the full weight of her body, Sumia slammed down heavily, just as his cock began to shudder, erupting with a torrent of thick cum. 

“Yesyesyesyesyes. I love the feeling of his cum inside me!” While his cum stained the inside of her ass, Sumia came hard, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her pussy spraying her juices out into the bed. 

Once he had spent all of his seed inside of the Queen, Robin pulled out his cock, causing her to slump onto the mattress exhausted by the exertion and constant orgasms. Looking over Sumia’s sweat covered body, Robin’s eyes were drawn to both of her holes, slightly agape, leaking cum. As much as he might’ve wanted to bask in the afterglow with his “wife”, there was still much to do. 

“That was truly amazing love, you really gave it your all… I know you must be a bit tired, but there are a few hours until you need to be presentable, so I think it's best we make proper use of it.”

Despite her almost vacant stare, Sumia nodded weakly at her husband’s suggestion. A loving smile crept up on her lips as she stared at his cock sway in the air as he set upon her.  
For the next couple of hours, the royal bedroom became the stage for the Queen’s debauched infidelity. All over the room, and furniture, she was thoroughly fucked by Robin. From behind as she was pushed against the windows, in a rough piledriver on the floor, and even in a full nelson with her facing towards the mirror, seeing as her pussy devoured every part of his huge cock. By the time Robin was satisfied, Sumia was laying face down on the bed, her face covered in dried cum, and a sizable amount of cum pooling between her womanly thighs, as her abused holes spilled the excess cum. The room positively wreaked of sex and cum.

“Haaah that was quite an enjoyable marathon, your majesty, but, regrettably, I must leave to make my own preparations for the Exalt’s wedding ceremony. I’ll send someone to help you get ready in time, just focus on resting up a bit darling.” 

And with that, Robin got dressed and left the room, leaving the Queen to recover from her exhaustive (enjoyable) ordeal.


	5. Devout Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter and thrilling conclusion to Sumia's story. It was pretty fun writing this whole story and hopefully it was a fun read for you guys, thank you for reading. 
> 
> To JLDavenport, thank you, yet again, for getting me into this.

"That Robin has some nerve on him, for all the tactical brilliance he displays on the battlefield, he has no bearing on the exhaustive preparations a noblewoman goes through for these events."

It was quite a coincidence when Robin bumped into Maribelle as she walked down one of the castle's halls. She was on her way to the wedding's location, when the tactician stopped her and asked for a favor. It was bad enough that he had requested this of her while she was busy with some final preparations, but she couldn't refuse considering it concerned the Queen. Slightly irritated, Maribelle went to the royal bedroom, where Robin told her Sumia would be waiting for her. 

Finally arriving at her destination, the blonde noble gave a series of knocks on the door.

"Sumia, it's me Maribelle. Robin told me you needed some help?" But she received no reply. Normally, she wouldn't think of barging into the Queen's abode without permission, however, given that Sumia was to be married soon, and she herself had to finish her preparations, Maribelle decided to use the key Robin had given her. Unlocking the door, Maribelle made her way inside of the room.

"Sumia, forgive me for barging in li- Ehhh!"

As she made her way inside of the room, the blonde found herself with the remainders of Robin's latest liaison. Maribelle could only stand agape, taking in the Queen's slovenly form. Having passed out from the hours of rough fucking, Sumia was laying face down on the bed, giving Maribelle an unimpeded view of her cum-stuff holes, as well as the drying cum that had leaked between her legs. Before tending to the Queen, however, Maribelle opened the windows, the room reeking almost oppressively of sex, no doubt a sign of the recency of such acts. 

As she returned to the Queen's side, Maribelle's attention was drawn to the writing on her ass, removing whatever small amount of doubt she might've had as to who was responsible.

" 'Robin's Breeding Bitch' huh? I wouldn't think you would fall so low Sumia… But, I suppose I wasn't much different."

Inching closer, Maribelle reached towards the Queen's sullied cunt to scoop a dollop of the excess cum, before suckling it off her fingers. The potent, masculine, taste was enough for Maribelle's pussy to become hot with arousal, her hands grabbing at her round breasts, pinching her nipples. Memories of her first time submitting to the Tactician soon came to her mind. It had been during their war with Plegia, when one of her patrols had ended early. She had decided to visit Lissa at her tent for a cup of tea. However, while the rest of the Shepherd’s were off on their respective tasks, Maribelle heard a series of strange noises coming from the command tent. Taking it upon herself to investigate, she approached the tent and opened the flap slightly; her eyes went wide at what she discovered. The sounds she had heard, had come from Robin fucking the spritely princess, who was struggling to cover her mouth. The blonde noblewoman could only stare in bewilderment, as Lissa’s body shook with the force of the Tactician’s strong trusts. Absentmindedly, or perhaps on purpose, she began to rub at her pussy as she continued to take in the debauch act before her. Once the couple had finished, when Robin filled Lissa’s pussy with a gratuitous amount of cum, Maribelle practically ran towards her tent, trying to process what she had just seen and not masturbate to the recurring image of her best friend being thoroughly claimed. The next night, Maribelle had asked for Robin to meet her in the camp’s stables in order to question him about his perverted relation with the princess. Needless to say, the moment she demanded to know why the princess had fallen for him, her plan had completely backfired. The moment she laid eyes on Robin’s cock, it did not take long for her to beg the tactician to fuck her like he had the princess in one of the stables like a common harlot. 

"Ma-Maribelle?" 

"Ahh Sumia!" Coming back from her heated dream, the noblewoman realized that she had unknowingly begun to finger herself remembering her first time with the Tactician, her pants being discarded at some point. Her moans being what awoke Sumia from her slumber. 

Before the Queen could react to being found out in her current state by one of her fellow shepherds, just as she was about to panic, her eyes caught a glimpse of the blonde's body. Just like herself, Maribelle's womb was marked with Robin's brand, a sign she too belonged to her beloved tactician. Releasing a sigh of relief, Maribelle made her way towards Sumia and sat next to her. 

“I should be surprised to see the Queen of Ylisse having an affair with the Exalt's best friend, yet somehow, it feels natural to see you fall for him. At first I admit I might have been hesitant, after all, being a noble I have many duties in the Halidom. However, beyond our work responsibilities, we nobles have an even more important obligation, one most do not speak off. You see, it is no secret that the noble houses are always placing great importance on continuity, in ensuring that the family name continues on. To that end, it is important for us to have children, to have heirs. Naturally, most families tend to look towards other nobles as possible candidates for marriage, looking for those who bring the most benefit. That being said, would it not make sense to find a person with strong enough genes to pass on? You have experienced just what an amazing lover he is, is it not natural to breed with such a man? I have no doubt Robin will make excellent “royal” children.” Gently placing her hand atop the Queen’s womb, Maribelle called forth a small amount of magic, and after a small moment, a content smile appeared on her lips. 

“Congratulations, it seems you’ve wasted no time in conceiving a child. Robin will certainly be happy to hear it.”

Sumia was positively ecstatic at the news. She’d always imagined herself being a mother, and given just how fun making a child had been with Robin, Sumia knew she wouldn’t stop at just one. As she rubbed her abdomen, the pegasus knight could only imagine Robin’s face once he heard the wonderful knews, as well as how he would celebrate such an announcement.

"Well, I'm sure you would want to savor the afterglow a bit more, but you do have a wedding to be at, and you are late." 

Maribelle's daydreaming having been longer than expected, the Sun would soon be setting and the bride could not be late for a royal wedding. 

"Oh Naga! I need to take a bath and make myself presentable!" remembering she was supposed to marry Chrom, the pegasus knight couldn't help but enter into a slight panic.

"There's no time Sumia, you'll just have to put your dress on and let the perfume take care of the smell of cum." 

Paying no mind to the pegasus knight, Maribelle went to one of the makeup vanities in the room to look for some toiletries for Sumia. As she walked away, Sumia turned her sight to her exposed rear. Just like her, and the others, Maribelle had a title inscribed on her ass: "Robin's high-born Slut". To her, it was a bit shocking to see someone as fixated on decorum and manners as Maribelle to have something so degrading on her body. However, as she focused on the satisfying soreness of her holes, Sumia could imagine just how thoroughly Robin must have trained her.

"Here, this should be sufficient to hide everything."

Over the next several minutes, Maribelle made sure to clean, and lick, all of the cum off of the Queen's face, as well as apply all the makeup she deemed necessary for a Queen to have. The cum covering the rest of her body was another matter entirely. Due to Robin's "ardent" lovemaking, there was simply too much to clean-up, and Sumia would have to walk down the aisle with another man's cum staining her body. Once both women were finished, they made their way to the ceremony's location.  
\---------------

The wedding took place within the castle's interior courtyard, which had one of Sumias favorite flower gardens. All members of the Shepherds, as well as some of the nobles and respective family members were attending the ceremony. Up at the altar, Chrom, dressed in his finest clothes, stood stoically, though Robin could see the slight tremble in his hands from where he stood, no doubt slightly nervous because of all the ceremony. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the bride to make her appearance. 

Before long, the doors to the courtyard opened, and in walked Sumia, clad in a beautiful white dress. As she walked down the aisle, it became clear why she had picked that dress. Being tapered around her narrow waist, the dress helped emphasize her round, womanly curves. Chrom himself could only stare as she got closer, truly at that moment, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. In a garden full of beautiful women and flowers, Sumia was the most beautiful of all. While she walked down the aisle, the Queen could only focus on the way her pierced nipples rubbed against the dress' fabric and Robin's cum sliding down her legs. Not to mention the way her pussy throbbed with need. Despite having been used as an outlet for the Tactician's tremendous lust, her body still screamed for his touch. All Sumia could really think about Robin pushing her down and fucking her senseles; a thought that made her womb throb with lustful desire. Even with a bright smile beaming on her face, it was all a mere façade attempting to cover Sumia's desire for cock, one that became increasingly difficult to ignore, the closer she got to Robin.

Once at the altar, Chrom couldn't help but look deeply into her eyes, his love for the woman evident, as the ceremony commenced. However, while Sumia did look towards her husband, her eyes would wander towards the white haired tactician standing behind him. Her love for Chrom was true, but the same was true for the Tactician. Even as they proclaimed they're solemn vows to love each other, she didn't flinch or hesitate. She would care for him until the day she no longer could. But as she looked towards Robin, the Tactician knew her vows were for him. Robin couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over, he might have savored every inch of the Queen's body not long ago, but as a jolt ran through his body, he was ready for another taste.

The ceremony itself was a beautiful, charming affair, with all the Shepherds giving the couple their best wishes. Soon enough, the festivities were well underway. Chrom was currently being pushed to drink another pint by Vaike, who was clearly trying to get the new Exalt as drunk as possible. Meanwhile, Robin was currently enjoying his wife's company.

“Hehehe, it seems the Exalt is enjoying himself. If he’s not careful someone might sweep the bride off her feet, don’t you think my love” A dark laugh escaped the witch's lips, she knew all too well to whom the Queen belonged to. No doubt her husband must have enjoyed her thoroughly, given how late Robin returned to their room.

“Now Tharja, I did not sweep the Queen of her feet. Rather, she kneeled out of her own volition, and who am I to refuse the affections of such a beautiful woman. Honestly, she was not much different from you.” Before Tharja could form a response, Robin planted a passionate kiss on her lips, melting away any other thoughts she might have had. After a few minutes indulging on his wife's tender lips, Robin finally pulled back, leaving the sorceress a bit heated, and a lot hornier than she was.

“Haaa… That’s not fair, my love, kissing me like that and then leaving me on the edge, I might not be able to contain myself much longer.” Having spent most of the day fucking Sumia senseless, Robin had not been able to satisfy Tharja’s need for his cock, but that was something that he would rectify soon.

“Don’t worry, we will have more than enough time. So, is everything ready?”

“Why of course, all the illusion charms are in place. When he tries to return to his room, he will simply end up going to Sumia’s old room, instead of the royal bedchamber. Though, at the pace he’s drinking those pints, I don’t think the charms will be necessary.” 

Just as Tharja finished her last statement, the couple were approached by the bride in question. Despite her calm demeanor, the way she rubbed her legs and the glint in her eyes told the truth, she wanted and needed more of Robin's cock.

"Ahhh Sumia, I must say that dress looks beautiful on you, but I do think the other one suited you more. So how may I be of assistance?" Truthfully, Robin knew all too well what the Queen was about to say, however, hearing Sumia throw away all her pride just as she had earlier in the day, would never stop arousing him. 

"Please Robin… my pussy won't stop aching, I can still feel your cum inside of me… I need you to fuck me!" Try as she might, Sumia could not contain the wanton need within her. All throughout the ceremony, all she could think about was hurrying over to Robin's side to be fucked senseless. Even now, with her husband just a few scant steps away, the Queen couldn't hold back, her body shuddering with unrestrained need. 

“Oh my, it seems you really did a number on her, my love. She’s finally accepted who she belongs to.” Hearing the witch's words, Sumia could notice the rather happy tone in her voice. To Tharja, as long as the other women showed Robin the same love as her, she would be more than happy to share her husband’s cock with them. 

“Your majesty I would’ve thought our liaison this morning would have been enough. I’m glad to see you are as eager to jump into my bed, as I am to claim you again” While Chrom might not have the wedding night he expected, Robin would ensure the Queen would enjoy herself thoroughly. 

Not wanting to waste another minute of their evening, Robin took both women into the castle and led them towards the royal bedchamber.  
\-----------

Once they made their way to their destination, Tharja and Sumia didn’t hesitate to begin lavishing Robin’s cock with their affection.

Down on their knees, both women alternated between sucking and licking Robin’s cock and balls, making sure to savour every part of his member. Falling into a steady rhythm, Tharja and Sumia fingered themselves heatedly, as they sloppily swapped the object of their desire between each other. 

“MMm… puahh, My my, you sure had fun with Sumia didn’t you, my love? I can taste the leftover cum on your cock.” Turning her gaze from Robin and towards the Queen, who currently had her mouth filled with one of his large orbs. Tharja looked her over, admiring the sigil faintly glowing on top of her womb, marking her as another of Robin’s women. 

“So diligent, seeing such a devoted slut tending to your cock gets me all ready for you to fuck me Robin. And judging by how hard your cock is, it looks like we’ll be in for quite a long night.” Her sultry tone was honey to the Tactician’s ears, doubly so when she began to lick along the length of his large cock. 

Releasing Robin’s balls with a loud pop, Sumia shifted her attention to his member. Opening her mouth wide, Sumia took in most of his cock with slutty aplomb, leaving just enough for Tharja to get a good taste, and began to suck on it with quick motions. For his part, Robin loved the way the Pegasus Knight’s lips were spread wide to accommodate his cock, the tightness feeling incredible whenever she took his cock deep into her wanting mouth. Looking down at the Queen, he could not help but smile. Here she was, down on her knees shoving as much cock as possible into her mouth, anxiously milking him for his cum not long after having supposedly promised herself to another man. However, as she looked back up at him with lust and desire clouding her eyes, Robin was positive Chrom was nowhere near her mind; she was rather preoccupied making sure his cock was completely satisfied. 

With every lick and suckle, Robin could feel his orgasm approaching, something both women did not fail to notice. Feeling his cock grow even larger on their lips, they released it from its wet confines, and took hold of it with their hands, stroking the slick member with practiced motions. Their tight grip around his cock was a delight for Robin, while there was a clear, needy intensity to their moments, their hands felt almost velvet like around the throbbing girth. Faced with such a divine sensation, Robin was pushed over the edge.

“Aahh Tharja, Sumia…. I’m cumming.”  
As if on instinct, both women opened their mouths, all without daring to stop their hands, eager to receive their lover’s delicious cum. So, at both women’s coaxing, the Tactician’s cock shuddered powerfully between both women’s hands, releasing a torrent of thick cum all over their beautiful faces. 

“Ahhhh"  
“Naga..”

Feeling the strands Robin’s virile cum, Tharja and Sumia couldn’t help but release wanton moans as each of their faces were coated in his seed. With their mouths open, a good portion of Robin’s load fell on their waiting mouths, the masculine taste making them dizzy with desire. Kneeling in front of their lover like this, basking in his cum, both women went into a frenzy, their bodies burned with lustful need, as they swapped their reward between each other.

“Puah… oh Robin, it seems you’re rather excited, wasn’t breeding the Queen enough?” Tharja teased him. Even after having used Sumia all morning, the Plegian Witch knew full well Robin had plenty of energy left, especially when presented with a veritable banquet of flesh.

“What do you expect? I’ve been so busy I haven’t had time for my wife today and that simply won’t do."

“Hehehehe, aren’t you the caring husband?” With a dark laugh, Tharja rose to her feet and made her way towards the bed. Placing her hands on the plush bed, she leaned forward, pointing her luscious rear towards Robin, all while shooting her beloved husband a seductive glare over her shoulder.

“In that case, why don’t we make up for lost time?” Looking next to Robin, Tharja shifted her focused to the cum-covered Queen.

“I’m hoping you’ll join me, I doubt your body isn’t aching to be fucked again.” 

“Of course, I’ve had his cum dripping down my legs all day, how couldn’t I get aroused? Besides… I doubt just one of us would be enough to satisfy him right now.”

Over the course of her training, Sumia had become well acquainted with the Tactician’s surprising stamina. No matter how many times he would cum, it seemed as if he always had energy to spare. However, having seen the glimmer in his eyes today, Sumia was sure his eagerness was even more pronounced, given that he had a new whore to taste. Climbing up onto the bed, Sumia got into position next to Tharja. Due to the kinship both women had developed over the same man’s cock, it was only natural it felt almost natural when both women began to kiss each other in ardent fervor, almost wildly as their tongues danced around each other in an attempt to taste Robin’s lingering taste. 

“Robin’s Slut Wife" and “Robin’s Breeding Bitch", it was a greatly decadent sight to behold. It would have been enough just to see these two incredibly beautiful women make out, but they already knew that. So here they where, wriggling their full round asses in tandem with seductive rhythm, taunting their master with the titles he had lovingly bestowed upon them; it was an invitation for Robin to indulge in both women’s body further. With no more coaxing required, Robin lined up his cock with his wife’s pussy, already dripping copious amounts of nectar in anticipation. Taking hold of Tharja’s hips, the Tactician sheathed the entirety of his cock in one single motion.

“Ooooh finally… haaa… I love how your cock stretches my pussy out my love.” 

No matter how many times Robin had laid claim to her tunnel, the sensation of having his hard cock fill her pussy so completely was something she always looked forward to, more so now that she hadn’t been fucked by it the whole day. From Robin’s perspective it was almost the same. As he slowly pushed and dragged his large cock out of his wife, the Tactician felt every single one of her slick folds tightening around him, enveloping his member in a sweltering sinful heat. Out of all the women in his life, it was only natural that the one Robin chose to become his wife would also be the best at satisfying him. Soon, the slapping sounds of flesh crashing into flesh rang out around the bedroom, as Robin pushed continuously into Tharja’s soaked pussy in a steady, unrelenting pace, with each stroke knocking at her womb. Sucking in her breath, the dark witch tugged harder on the bed sheets, relishing the sensation of her husband’s thick cock repeatedly hitting the deepest parts of her pussy. To her, any moment she had her husband inside her like this, was pure and utter bliss, as if she were fulfilling the most sacred of duties. Plus, she had long come to realize that she loved it even more when Robin pushed her down and took her roughly. Looking over towards her fellow slut, she could see how Sumia was completely enraptured by the sight of the man who had broken her in relentlessly fuck another woman beside her, and, Tharja couldn’t miss the jealous gleam in her eye.

“I see the Queen is a greedy slut ehehehe” While she knew Sumia had no problem in sharing their lover, the fact that she hadn’t had enough of Robin’s cock put a devilish grin on the Plegian’s face. That was exactly the reaction she demanded of all her husband’s lovers; the only way she would accept them is if they submitted just as deeply as her, no less. 

“C’mon Robin haa, fuck me with everything you’ve got and breed your whore!” Tharja cried out with and ecstatic shrill. There wasn’t any doubt in her mind that the Tactician wouldn’t stop until her womb was stuffed with his virile cum, but is she was to be knocked up, she might as well put on a show for the Queen. 

“I intend to do you just that my love.” Hearing his wife’s honeyed tone make such a depraved request never failed to excite him. Both of them had abstained from having children given the war, but Robin doubted Tharja would let go of his cock unless she was impregnated, doubly so considering Sumia herself would soon be carrying his child. Honestly, Robin had to admit that a part of him rather liked the idea of having the members of his harem carrying his offspring, a way to flaunt his conquests. So, with that thought now squarely at the forefront of his mind, the Tactician reached out with one of his hands and took hold of Tharja’s raven locks, pulling her head off the bed. 

“Yessss!” the dark witch failed to hold back a loud, lustful hiss, she absolutely adored when Robin cut loose like this. Like this, there wasn’t much she could really focus on, except of course for the way Robin’s large cock hammered away at her cunt with wild abandon. The intensity was too much for the sorceress, her composure evaporating completely. Almost immediately, her eyes rolled up into her head and her tongue began to hang from her mouth as her breath became haggard. 

While Sumia was in a trance admiring Tharja’s depraved face as she was fucked, Robin took the chance to push his right hand’s fingers into her wet pussy. Surprised by the sudden, and welcomed, intrusion, Sumia released a small yelp as the Tactician set about fingering her. It felt incredible, he was able to hit all the of her favorite spots; Without a doubt, she was wholly under his control and fully enjoying her body. As she rocked her hips back against his hand, the Queen was impressed (but unsurprised) by how easily Robin was able to handle both women. Though his hand was currently and quickly turning her into quivering wet mess, Robin was still able to fuck Tharja senseless with practiced ease. Soon enough, the room resonated with the sounds of heated lovemaking, as Robin’s thrusts crashed against his wife’s large ass, all the while both women cried out in ecstasy as they came simultaneously from their lover’s expert ministrations. It wasn’t long before the Tactician also felt his own climax approaching. With one final thrust, he buried his cock completely inside the dark witch’s tight pussy before releasing a large amount of his thick cum into her hungry womb. Tharja tried to cry out in pleasure, however, all that she was able to muster were a few grunts as she was completely filled with his seed. To her it felt absolutely divine whenever she had his cum inside of her and now was no exception. 

Slumping back down into the mattress, panting, Tharja was left to savor the feeling of her beloved’s cum drip down her legs, after he pulled his length out of her pussy. Now that his wife was filled with his seed (and no doubt successfully impregnated), it was time for the Tactician to shift his focus to his other lover. 

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting much.” Homing in on Sumia, Robin didn’t fail to notice the copious amounts of juices dripping from her pussy. Having seen Tharja being ravaged in such a manner seemed to have an effect on her, she was caught up in her game, even if she didn’t realize it. The more she had interacted with the Plegian witch, the more her pride was discarded further. On the outside she would be a great warrior, a Pegasus Knight, even a Queen, but she had learned than when she was with Robin she could throw away all of those unnecessary responsibilities and surrender herself to her own carnal desires, something she had come to wholeheartedly embrace. 

Reaching back, Sumia spread open the folds of her waiting cunt “I’ll always waiting for you Robin.” She had already sworn to belong to him, irrespective of her feelings form Chrom, she was now the Tactician’s woman.

Hearing such admissions from the Queen was like adding fuel to the fire, he didn’t need any sort of push or urging to claim his slut again, but hearing Sumia’s dulcet tones in such a manner was a bit of a guilty pleasure for the Tactician. Taking hold of her childbearing hips, Robin pushed his cock into Sumia, the slick walls of her pussy offering a hot, tight embrace. The Queen released a low, lustful moan into the bed the moment he hilted himself completely inside. Now that she was used to having Robin inside of her, there was no need for him to hold back. Just as he had done with his wife, Robin began to quickly thrust in an out the Pegasus Knight’s pussy with great force. Over and over he would slam into Sumia, pushing her face further into the bed, the room progressively reeking more of sex as they continued. Wanting to feel more of his huge cock, the Pegasus Knight gripped the sheets tightly and then began to push back against each one of his thrusts, throwing her ass back in perfect synch. With every impact, Robin was treated to the sight of her thick ass bouncing and rippling enticingly for his enjoyment. 

“Shoot it all in me Robin! Fill my pussy with your cum!” 

Just like the rest of Robin’s women, Sumia had learned the pleasures of being a woman from the Tactician and had fallen for him just as much. The intoxicating sensation she had felt the first time his cum had stained her womb was dangerous, practically addicting, and now all her senses cried out for it again. Happy to oblige, Robin responded by burying his cock deep into Sumia’s wet hole and released shot after shot of his virile seed into her pussy. As his cum quickly filled her, and electrifying sensation shot through Sumia’s bod, yelling out in pleasure as she came. It was only after a few moments that Robin dragged his cock out of Sumia after expending the entirety of his cum, causing her hips to give out and fall on the bed. Watching both women like this, breathing heavily and cum pooling between their legs further heightened his arousal for both of them. 

Piping up from her where she was, Tharja turned towards Sumia, “It seems we have a lot to work with for the rest of the night, surely you’re not exhausted yet?”

Shifting from her own position to face Tharja, Sumia gave her one of her trademark gentle smiles, “Pegasus Knights are known for their stamina Tharja, and I’ll be more than happy to share all of his cum with you.”.

With both women on their second wind and a small spark of competition between them, the three of them spent the rest of the Queen’s wedding night mating like animals.  
\--------------

Several months later

The months following the wedding had rather idyllic for the Shepherds, considering their time spent during the war with Plegia, due to this period of peace in Ylisse. However, not everyone was enjoying this respite from the battlefield. The new Exalt, Chrom, had been bombarded almost daily with numerous requests from nobles and government officials, as well as having to deal with all aspects of the citizenry of the Halidom. Honestly, it had been almost overwhelming for him at the beginning, for someone who spent most of his life dealing almost exclusively on martial matters, politics was a bit beyond him. Luckily for him, he had the support of a beautiful, loving, and caring wife, who never failed to cheer him up with some delicious food. What’s more, Chrom had come to the realization of something incredible, delegation. The moment he found out that he could assign (push) some of the more complex tasks to Robin, Chrom had been able to avoid being consumed by his duties. Currently, the Exalt was paying a visit to his dear friend on one of those occasions he was not busy with the matters of state.

“So, I was reading these reports about some conflicts in the Western Continent and honestly was just thinking about how hungry I am, when suddenly Sumia comes into the office and brings in a basket full of food. At moments like those I swear I’m the luckiest man alive, to have such a doting wife.”

“I see... uh… That’s good to hear! It’s important for married couples to look out for one another.” Leaning forward on his desk with a slightly flush face, was Robin, absently nodding at what his best friend was talking about. 

“Indeed, and… between you and me, I think the pregnancy has done wonders for her.”

“Oh… How cu- come?”

“Well, you know how Sumia is similar to Tharja when it comes to breasts right?”

“Uhm, yeah, it was a bit difficult not to notice.” Given both women were tremendously endowed chests, Robin was positive everyone had clearly noticed just how large their breasts were. 

“Exactly, well ever since her pregnancy started showing, she’s been wearing more risqué outfits around the castle and I swear her breasts have gotten even bigger! Naga what I wouldn’t give to play with them!”

“You haven’t?”

Growing a bit quiet, Chrom couldn’t help but let go a heavy sigh “Uhm… Well, actually no. You see, me and Sumia haven’t been intimate since our wedding night.”

Heh.

“Did you say something?”

Squirming a bit in his seat, Robin tried faking a cough “Ah no, no just a bit of a cough, don’t worry about it. You were saying?”.

“Right, so a few days after our wedding Sumia went to see Lissa and she confirmed that Sumia was pregnant. Not bad for a just one night, eh Robin?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Anyway, Lissa recommended that we should abstain from any physical relations until she was through with her pregnancy, for the sake of the baby. It's a bit annoying having to hold back when she’s almost flaunting everything at me, but it won’t be too long now.”

"I'm sure Sumia is just as eager to tend to you as well Chrom."

“Speaking of my wife, have you seen her by any chance? I tried the castle kitchens and the pegasus stables, but she wasn’t in any of those.”

“Huh… I-I wonder where she could be?... How about the market? She’s probably out trying to buy ingredients to make you something delicious. She’s always working her hardest to make her husband happy after all.”

Chrom couldn’t help but feel himself perk up after hearing his best friends’ words, “Hey you’re right, that does makes sense. If that’s the case, then I might as well go train for a bit, to work up an appetite to eat as much as I can."

“Yes! That’s an excellent idea.”

“Would yo- Hey Robin are you feeling sick? Your face is all red.”

At this moment Robin’s face sported an uncharacteristically red hue and a flustered expression that seemed to grow more unsteady the more time Chrom spent in his office.  
“Is it? It must be the heat, its quite hot outside today and I’m fairly sure my cloak isn’t helping that situation either.”

“Robin, you wore that in the middle of the Plegian desert during a rather strenuous battle. Maybe if you opened the window to let the air in you wouldn’t be melting on the spot. Anyway, if you do see Sumia around, tell her I’m looking forward to eating together.” And with those words, the Exalt bid farewell to his best friend and went about his business.

The moment the door to his office closed, the Tactician let go of a long-held breath as he relaxed back into his chair, a sense of relieve seemingly washing over him.  
“You know, there have been plenty of times where I’ve had Tharja under my desk, sucking me off, while there’s someone else in the office, but I can’t say I’ve had another man’s wife doing it before, much less the Halidom’s own Queen.” Shifting his gaze downwards, his eyes met with Sumia’s own. Underneath his desk, Sumia was down on her knees, absolutely beaming as her mouth was stretch wide by Robin’s huge cock, as she took deep into her throat. Reluctantly releasing her lover from her mouth, the Queen began to rub the throbbing, spit-covered dick against her cheek, delighting at the feeling of its hardness and searing warmth.

“Well Robin, it is your fault for making me like this. You can’t expect me hold back after having tasted such a wonderful cock!” To drive her point forward, Sumia began planting sloppy, loving kisses along the length of Robin’s shaft, like any loving wife should.

“Well between Tharja, you, and the others, I feel rather spoiled. Though I must admit, I didn’t expect you to come by this early.”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult to believe, after all we didn’t have any time alone yesterday, and there’s no better breakfast than a big load of your thick cum. Plus I just love the strong masculine taste it has, it just gets my fire going. Thanks for the meal.” With a cheery smile and a sing-song voice, the Queen wrapped her massive cleavage around Robin’s cock and began to stroke it, while she sucked deeply on the tip. 

“More like three loads.” Much like Tharja, Sumia had become increasingly lustful as her pregnancy progressed, as if their mating instincts had gone wild. Regardless of the reason, Robin was more than eager to acquiesce her cravings. To that end, he simply surrendered to Sumia’s loving ministrations. Just like Chrom had stated previously, Sumia’s breasts had swollen due to her pregnancy, making them even larger than they had already been. What’s more, despite their new size, they still remained enticingly perky and firm. Currently, though, his mind was preoccupied with the Queen’s expert handling of his shaft. While the sensation of having the majority of his cock currently buried snuggly under expanse of her breasts felt incredible, combined with the feeling of her supple lips wrapped tightly around his cockhead as she sucked on it as hard as she could, was incomparable. 

For her part, Sumia loved to smother his cock between her tits. She loved the feeling of the hardness against the velvet softness of her breasts. Combined with the sweltering heat melting into pure pleasure, every shudder of his thick shaft was incredibly satisfying, so masculine, not to mention getting his cum at the end of it all. With almost single-minded focus, Sumia continued her titjob, stroking with diligent motions as she tried to coax as much of his cum as possible. Coiling her tongue around his cock, she tasted every single drop of pre-cum that came out. The strong taste making her pierced pussy leak all over the floor. With every suckle and stroke, Robin was getting closer to his release, and soon enough Sumia felt his cock grow even larger, the tell tale signs of his climax. Wrapping her lips tightly around the head, she sucked in deeply, just as he took hold of her head and his balls released their virile seed. Unsurprisingly, the size of his load was just as heavy as the previous ones already in her stomach, and just like earlier, she greedily gulped it down with aplomb. Finally having another exquisite taste of his potent cum, the Queen was hit by an intense orgasm, squirting like a slut beneath his desk. It took several moments for the entirety of his orgasm to completely disappear into her maw, leaving her truly content. 

“Haaaa, that was delicious! After a while you can’t help but want to keep sucking on it to get all your cum!”

“Hahaha I wouldn’t complain about that arrangement, but I rather fill up something else right now.”

“My, my, who would’ve thought the great Grandmaster was such a pervert? And is that any way to talk to a Queen?” With a coy smile, the Queen moved from her position beneath the Tactician’s and stood in front of her lover. 

Taking off her dress off completely, she was left completely bare for him, her face painted red with lustful need. Like this, Robin was able to bask in Sumia’s matronly curves. Now several months into her pregnancy, her once trim stomach had now swollen into a gravid round belly. Though it was a sign of imminent motherhood, the way her breasts were pierced, as well as the glowing purple brand on her womb, contrasted with the innocent image, turning into a beautifully slutty image. Now swollen with breast milk, Sumia’s chest had swollen a few cup sizes, one benefit that Robin had thoroughly enjoyed as of late. In much the same way her breasts had grown, her pregnancy had also improved her lower half. Her hips, already possessing an alluring feminine curve, took on an almost exaggerated a wide womanly round shape. Just as well, her ass had acquired a good amount of plush thickness, turning into swells of perfectly round flesh. Overall, Sumia reveled in the form her body had taken, like a perverted fertility idol, she couldn’t help but flaunt it from time to time, knowing Robin would undoubtedly take her whenever he felt the urge to fuck.

“You might be the Queen, but before anything you belong to me, you’re my ‘Breeding Bitch’.” Robin began to kiss at her neck, soliciting a moan from the horny Queen, while also slapping her ass exactly were her title was engraved. Between his kisses, her over-sensitive nipples rubbing against his muscled chest, and the way his cock throbbed powerfully against her, she was soon panting like a cheap whore, her pussy practically screaming to be impaled by his cock. 

“Oooh Naga, please Robin, put it in. Fuck me senseless!”

Breaking away from her, Robin simply smiled and opened the window within his office. “With pleasure your majesty.”

Understanding what he wanted, Sumia strutted seductively towards the window, leaning forward, and placing her hands on the windowsill. From this position, Sumia had a clear view of the entirety of Ylisstol and its people below. Consequently, if anyone looked up at the castle, there was a good chance they would see the Queen being fucked from behind. Such a prospect excited her tremendously, doubly so the moment she felt him grab onto her hips and slip his cock into her pussy. Even after all this time, fucking countless times, whenever Robin pushed into her, she could feel her walls stretching wide around his cock’s girth, causing her to have a small orgasm. The Queen’s pussy had always been an incredible fit, but now it felt as if her walls were trying to actively milk him for all of his cum, not to mention how much wetter it had grown in the later months of her pregnancy. As he pushed quickly into her, Robin could feel her walls contract tightly around his large cock. Having such a sensation whenever he pushed up against her womb was almost too good to be true. 

“Who knew both you and Tharja would turn into such sluts after getting knocked up, not to mentioned Cordelia practically begged me to do it to her a while back. I should hurry up and knock up the others!” 

“Hoooo yes do it! I want to see all of them like pregnant whores, sucking on your cock!” 

Hearing her like this, almost rambling like a madwoman, was exciting in its own way, but it was still second to mercilessly fucking her and making her squeal. To that end, he took hold of both of her arms and pulled them back. Emboldened by her earlier statement, Robin thrusted even harder into Sumia, the room growing louder with loud squelching noises as he did so. Like this, Sumia’s womb was practically being crushed by Robin’s cock. It was a rather intense sensation for her, which was multiplied by her current pregnancy. Every one of the Tactician’s thrusts sent her massive breasts flailing about, almost as if she were toy meant to relieve his pent-up lust. The Queen was sure someone would hear her howling like some animal in heat, but those thoughts were pushed to a small corner of her mind, along with any thought that wasn’t enjoying the thick cock currently spreading her cunt open. The way he quickly penetrated her was too much for her overly stimulated pussy. With almost every other thrust, the Queen’s hole would contract tightly around the thick shaft as she was hit by a series of intense orgasms, causing her to convulse violently. While Sumia was busy enjoying Robin doing his best to turn her into a quivering mess, his eyes were focused on the way her fat ass wobbled and bounced erotically, with every impact of his pelvis, almost as if her body was made exclusively to please him in any way possible. Growing wetter and wetter, Sumia’s well trained hole felt sinfully good, its wet heat enveloping Robin’s entire shaft. Such a pleasant sensation was too much for Robin, who slammed himself fully inside of the Queen and shot an enormous amount of potent cum into her pussy, easily filling it to capacity. As a direct result, his lover was overcome by an intense electric shock, as she was rocked by the strongest orgasm, she had experienced that day, her body going almost completely lifeless, only barely able to stand up thanks to Robin currently holding onto her arms. 

However, she soon found herself slumping on the floor, her legs utterly numb when Robin pulled out his cock from her used slit, all of the excess cum spilling into the floor. Being the ever-diligent wife she was, Sumia crawled over to her master, hungry to taste the remains of their depraved tryst. Starting with his large balls, she suckled and licked every bit of the slick mixture coating them, savoring the potent taste of both their fluids mixed together. Moving to the shaft, Sumia proceeded make out with the thick cock, slurping loudly to get as much of the residual cum coating it. 

“Puuaah… Robin, after I give birth to the baby, I want you to knock me up again. The way it feels when you fuck me is incredible, I want to feel it again!” Though it sounded more like a request, the truth behind her words were much more simple. It was fulfilling the oath she had made with the Tactician when she surrendered herself to him, when she became his woman and gave her body up to his whims to do as he pleased. 

“Hahaha Naga, you certainly do live up to your title Sumia! Don’t worry though, I wasn’t planning on stopping at one” The truth of the matter was he hadn’t really considered impregnating his harem originally, however, that had quickly changed once he had a first-hand account of just how fervent and passionate they became. 

Smiling at the Tactician’s words, Sumia finished cleaning the last bit of leftover cum. Getting on her feet, she sat atop Robin’s desk, spreading her legs invitingly. With no further words, Robin eagerly plunged his cock inside of her once again, more than willing to get some more practice in.  
\-------------------------

It was a couple of hours later when Sumia finally emerged from Robin’s office, content and more than satiated with all the cum she had gotten, some of it leaking slowly from her pussy and ass. Making her way towards the palace hallways, the Queen noticed a familiar streak of blue hair turn the corner.

“Oh, Marth is that you? Fancy running into you here!” 

“Ah, your highness, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” The mysterious masked swordsman had been an enigma to the Shepherds ever since they had first encountered him. However, in spite of all the secrecy, to blue-haired man had formed a friendship of sorts with both Chrom and Sumia and had spent some time conversing with Robin as well. 

“Likewise! So, what brings you back to Ylisstol? Are you perhaps trying to find yourself girlfriend?”

That sudden statement turned the normally reticent warriors face bright crimson, completely flustered. “Wha- no- no! I-I was trying to see you actually!” 

“Me?”

Taking in a few deep breaths, Marth attempted to calm himself. “Ye- yes. You see I wanted to speak with you when I ran into the Exalt earlier, and he told me that you weren’t in the castle at the moment, so he asked me to join him for a few sparring sessions.”

“Oh, what’s in your mind then?”

Seeing her gentle smile, the swordsman felt a sense of serene calm, as well as a sudden urge welling up within, almost as if he couldn’t contain his emotions. But he endured, steeling his nerves as he usually did.

“Uh… nothing important I just wanted to see how your pregnancy was coming along. It shouldn’t be too long before the baby is due, right?

“Yes, the time has just flown by, but there’s still a couple of months left. I can’t wait to finally see it!” 

“I’m sure she’ll be just as beautiful as her mother.”

“Her? You think its going to be a girl?”

And once again, Marth’s composure suffered another blow. “Uh… *ahem*. I just have a feeling that they baby will be a girl, just a hunch! And hopefully, if it is a girl, she’ll take after you!”

Sumia couldn’t help but giggle at the blue-haired man’s embarrassed reactions. “I’m just messing with you Marth. But if this baby does turn out to be a girl, then I hope she loves her father as much as I do. Well, I better get going then, if Chrom was training all day, he’s probably quite hungry. It was good to see you again, I hope you visit more often.” 

So, with a warm, tender hug, the pair parted, both smiling as they went their separate ways. Marth smiled, looking forward to a bright future, while Sumia’s mind was now occupied thinking of how Robin would react to having a little girl calling her daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter. I'm sure you can figure out where the story is going, but I hope you guys enjoy Sumia's journey to become the perfect bride in the next chapters. Thank you for reading.


End file.
